Through Their Eyes
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: Jarrod is attacked and robbed. Due to the results of the attack, his life is altered greatly. Will it stay that way is the question. Rated T to be safe. Angst should be a part of the genre too. Audra and Eugene "Gene" MIGHT be shown a little bit in the story. Rating and genre always subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The breeze was a nice gentle one, as ten year old black haired Elizabeth Anna Peterson and seven year old brother, brown haired Jeremiah, ran over through the hills that sat roughly thirty feet from the back of the home they shared with their widowed mother, Alejandra De Martinez Peterson. The home lay ten miles out of Lodi and was set back a good two hundred yards from the road. Their pitch black haired eighteen year old cousin, Isabel De Martinez, who had lived with them ever since her father-Thomas De Martinez-and their father-Adam Peterson-had been killed in freak accident, sat on a blanket under one of the trees keeping an eye on the children. It had been a long hard week and she hoped to be able to relax and enjoy the quiet time. However, it was not to be, as she heard both her cousins screaming her name.

Isabel jumped to her feet and ran towards her children, who were standing frozen along some trees that stood close together. The trees were surrounded by bushes. "What is it? What…" She never finished the second sentence as she froze in her tracks and looked behind the trees. A stranger lay on the ground, unconscious…and there was blood on the side of his head.

"Quickly, Anna, run to the cabin and get your mother!" Isabel spoke to her cousin as she began checking the injured stranger. "And take your brother with you!" She was not trying to be mean only, as active as Jeremiah was, Isabel did not wish to try to tend to a wounded stranger while trying to keep an eye on a young seven year old boy.

"Okay!" Anna grabbed young Jeremiah's hand and hurried away, while Isabel continued to look the stranger over; she had to know if there were any other injuries. It didn't take long to realize the man's right leg was broken and there was a large bump on the back of his head. Hoping to find some identification on the gentleman, she started looking through his pockets, only to come up with only an empty money clip. She could only wonder if someone had broken the man's leg broken-probably to prevent him from following the attacker later-hit on the back of the head, rendering him unconscious, for whatever money he had been carrying on him.

The stranger stirred when Isabel lifted his head in order to put her shawl on the ground, hoping to make it so his head did not have to rest on the hard ground. "Sir?" Isabel asked when the gentleman opened his eyes.

The stranger simply stared straight ahead and closed his eyes once more. By the time she laid his head down on her shawl, Isabel's Aunt Aljandra was also kneeling beside him. Jeremiah-who had followed his mother back to where his cousin was taking care of the stranger-stood close by.

"I've sent Anna to get the doctor and Benjamin." Alejandra told her niece. Benjamin was her late husband's brother who lived a mile away from their home.

"Who do you think he is? Where do you think he came from?" Isabel asked as she kept an eye on the stranger, who she fleetingly mused was the most handsome man she'd ever seen.

Alejandra wasn't stupid, and she shook her head; knowing what the young woman might be thinking. "I don't know, but I dare say he's too old for you and no," she quickly added knowing how hopeless a romantic her niece was, "I'm not interested either." Silence then fell between the two as Isabel continued to keep an eye on the stranger while her aunt kept an eye out for the doctor and her brother-in-law.

 **~oOo~**

"No, you don't understand!" Nick stood in the sheriff's office in Lodi. To say the brown haired Sheriff, who had barely enough weight on him to keep him from blowing away, was upsetting the dark haired rancher was an understatement. Nick was downright livid. "My older brother is not the kind of man to shirk his responsibilities! He said he would meet me and my brother here," he pointed to Heath, "yesterday, and he's not here! Which means something has happened to him! All I'm asking, all any of us are asking, is if you'll help us ask around and see if anyone has seen him! What is so hard about that one?"

Sheriff Puttman leaned back in his chair and shook his head. "And I told you, when it comes to me seeing anyone, I only got back into town a couple of hours ago. When it comes to helping you look now," he gestured towards the cell, "until my deputy comes in, I can't go anywhere. The US Marshall is supposed to be here soon to get the man in there." He then softened his tone and said, "I'm more than willing to ask around when I get a chance; however, the three of you should be able to cover the whole town before I ever get a chance to be of any help."

Just as Heath went to say something, the door to the office opened and a teenage Mexican boy practically ran inside. He looked rather excited and was almost out of breath. "Hold on there, Amigo." Nick took a hold of the young man's shoulders just as he, the boy, was about to run into him. "Where's the fire?"

"I'm sorry, sir. But the doctor sent me." He looked at the sheriff. "He says there's an injured man out at the Peterson place. He said that, no, as far as he knows the man is not wanted only he thought you should know. In case anyone is looking…" He didn't get a chance to finish as Nick started asking just what the man looked like.

The young lad pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Nick. "He wrote the description down, in case the man was wanted."

Nick scanned the description and then tossed it on the sheriff's desk. "Don't worry about looking. This sounds our brother. Come on, Heath!" Nick flew out the door with Heath right behind him after getting directions to the Peterson home from the young boy. It didn't take Nick or Heath but a few minutes to get to the livery stable, saddle their horses and to ride out of town…and they didn't let any grass grow under their horses' hooves either.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Isabel, who was in her aunt's spare room tending to their injured guest, could hear her ten year old cousin opening the front door and then calling out for his mother. Not knowing who had come to see them, she continued sitting on the chair that she'd set next to the bed. More than once she thought their guest would start talking to her as he opened his eyes and and more than once she'd watched him close his eyes without saying a word.

"Who are you?" She asked as she took a wet rag and placed it upon Jarrod's forehead. She looked around the room and sighed. The small six by four foot room with a single bed and dresser wasn't much. Then again, the house-while it had a number of small "rooms"-wasn't exactly overly spacious either. She sure hoped the stranger would still appreciate the fact that he'd even been found when he regained consciousness.

"He's in here." Isabel heard her Aunt Alejandra say as the door began to open. The young woman watched as her aunt and two gentlemen enter the room. She didn't have to ask if the gentlemen knew the wounded stranger as both men exclaimed "Jarrod" simultaneously.

"What happened?" Nick snapped louder than he meant to, though he quickly apologized. "He's our older brother." He explained as Isabel moved in order to allow Heath and Nick to get closer to Jarrod.

"We don't know." Alejandra, who was standing in the door way with her two curious children on each side of her, answered. "My children found him while they were out playing, and my niece has been taking care of him since."

"Thank you." Nick smiled at Isabel, as did Heath.

"He didn't have any money or papers on him at all?" Heath asked, remembering how the doctor-when Nick and he had stopped to talk to him-how said there was nothing on the man to identify him.

"No, sir," Isabel said as she remained by the side of the headboard, her arm resting on the top of it. "We couldn't help but wonder if he was attacked and robbed for any money he had on him."

"Probably," Nick growled softly as he leaned over Jarrod and examined his brother's head. "He had quite a large amount on him due to a business deal we had going with one of the ranchers." 'A deal I, Heath or even Gene should have been on' he added only to himself. Why say it out loud when there was nothing that he could do about it now. It's not like he could turn back the clock and help Gene get well-he'd been sick the day Jarrod, Nick and Heath had left on their business- or tell Jarrod that they, Nick and Heath, could wait to take care of the mining business.

"Has he been conscious at all?" Heath asked as he looked at Isabel.

"He's opened his eyes a few times, but he just stares at nothing in particular for a second or two and then closes his eyes." Isabel answered as she kept her eyes on the man whose name she finally knew. "Still, I've been able to get some broth down him."

"I am fixing lunch for my family." Alejandra spoke up. "You two gentlemen are more than welcome to eat with us."

"Thank you, ma'am," Nick took a seat on a chair that sat on the opposite side of the bed from where Isabel stood. "Only I'm not all that hungry. Heath there might want something, though."

Heath didn't want to eat anything either, only he needed something as he'd skipped breakfast and his stomach wasn't letting him forget it. He accepted the invitation and followed Alejandra and her children into the kitchen. However, Isabel sat down on the chair she'd been using; though, she remained quiet as she watched Nick who kept his eyes on Jarrod.

Inwardly she sighed. Seeing Nick and his other brother's concern for the one they called Jarrod made her a tad bit jealous. She thought on her departed mother-who had died of consumption when she, Isabel, was only five. She thought on her father and the fact that he had stubbornly refused to stay home when he wasn't feeling well, going with his brother on the ill fated trip that took both men's lives. She then thought of the two brothers she barely remembered, both boys had gone off to war never to return. She began praying harder than ever that their guest would survive. She didn't want to see the pain she'd already experienced in life to be inflicted upon the injured man's family.

"You should go eat and get some rest." Nick turned his attention away from Jarrod long enough to look at Isabel. He could see how tired she looked.

"I'm not hungry." Isabel smiled as she repeated Nick's words and then shrugged her shoulders. "I would go lie down if I thought I'd actually sleep. As it is, I can't seem to lie down during the day and get any sleep, never been that lucky."

Nick sat back in the chair he was using and rubbed his chin. "When Heath comes back in, how about showing me where your cousins found him?" He hoped that, maybe, he'd find something-anything-Jarrod's attacker might have dropped. He knew it was a long shot, only there was always a chance.

Isabel nodded and started to answer only to hear Jarrod let out a moan and start to turn his head. Both she and Nick leaned forward. They watched as Jarrod once again opened his eyes.

"Jarrod?" Nick laid his hand on Jarrod's shoulder only to have Jarrod close his eyes again.

"Jo…" Jarrod managed to say before he slipped back into unconsciousness.

Nick sat up straight. Jarrod had been dealing with a rancher by the name of Joseph Banks. Was his brother trying to say Joseph was involved somehow in all this? It was a thought that made Nick cringe. He didn't get much of a chance to dwell on it before Heath walked into the room.

Explaining what he had asked of Isabel, Nick left Heath to watch over Jarrod.


	3. Possible Suspects

A/N I think I should tell you that, if this site had a place for genres, this one would be listed as Romance/hurt/comfort/ and Angst. Yes, the person responsible for attacking Jarrod will be found and taken care of only…there isn't any real drama behind finding him. Will there be drama later? It's always a possibility, though from the feelings I'm getting so far, I doubt it. Guess time will tell on that one?

Chapter Three

Joseph Banks sat behind his large oak desk, dumbfounded at what he'd just heard Nick and Heath Barkley say. He didn't know what to think as he had _not_ broken his promise to Jarrod and he most assuredly had _not_ attacked him, nor had he asked anyone else to. "He said I was there?" Honest confusion was expressed in both Joseph's eyes voice.

"Not exactly," Nick, who could see how genuine the man's confusion was, said as he sat down in a chair next to Mr. Banks desk, while Heath remained standing. "He tried to say a name and what part he did say sounded like the first part of Joseph. And," he said as he laid the cufflink on the man's desk, "when I found this, I couldn't help but think you were there."

Mr. Bank's eyebrows turned downward as he picked up the cufflink and turned it back and forth with his fingers. "I don't understand. This sure looks like one of mine, only after Jarrod left here I had to go over to my brother in- law's place; he had some horses I wanted to look at." He then looked towards the door and called out as he laid the cufflink on his desk and laid his one hand inconspicuously over it, "William!" Moments later his brown haired butler, who appeared to be in his late thirties, appeared in the room.

"You called me, Mr. Banks?" The gentleman stood rather stiffly with little expression upon his face. Nick was glad Silas was not like that.

"Will you go up to my room and bring me down my other set of cufflinks." Mr. Banks, who had had an unpleasant thought pop into his head, did not say why he was making the request.

A puzzled look came into his butler's eyes, as he looked at his boss and the guests in the room, but simply nodded and answered, "Yes, sir." He then turned and left the room.

The moment they were alone, Nick, who hadn't missed how the rancher had covered the cufflink without it actually looking like he was keeping anything from any one's view, could see the wheels turning in Mr. Banks eyes, asked, "What is it?"

"I have two set of cufflinks." He said as he uncovered the one cufflink. "These," he pointed to the cufflinks on his sleeves, "and a spare set that my late wife bought me. I've had a few items come up missing in the past, only they've been things that are kept outside and, yes, I've talked to the sheriff about it. I've been keeping my eyes and ears wide open." His voice then grew hard as an angry look came into his eyes, "However, if my cufflinks aren't in my room, then I dare say whoever has been stealing from me is someone I have working for me…and a few of them would know how much money I gave to Jarrod before he left here. If that's the case, I want to know who the blazes the guilty party is!"

"I would too." Then, due to the look that appeared in Heath's eyes, Nick added, "We both would, as I'm sure the rest of the family will when I send them a telegram." Nick then told Mr. Banks-when the local rancher asked Nick how Jarrod was - his elder brother hadn't been conscious when he left the Peterson's home. "We're both hoping he's awake by the time we get back there."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to…" Mr. Banks started to talk, only to have his butler appear in the door way. "Well, Williams, where's my cufflinks?"

"I…I'm sorry sir, but I couldn't find them." The fact that William was worried could be seen by the nervous expression in his eyes as he answered his boss' question. Anyone who knew Mr. Bank's butler knew how well the man knew the house and everyone in it. The fact that anything was missing-even a small pair of cuff links-would unnerve the long time employee.

Mr. Banks counted to ten and then dismissed William, assuring him that he, Mr. Banks, was not holding him responsible. Once the employee was gone, the local rancher stood up. "Those cuff links were there when your brother was here; I know because I put them away just before he arrived." He looked toward the window, the wheels in his mind still turning. Slowly, he walked over to the window and looked outside. He could see his foreman-a brown haired thirty-four year old man by the name of Josiah Elms-and Josiah's twin brother, Joel, along with a few ranch hands standing near the corral.

"What is it?" Heath asked as he and Nick joined Mr. Banks at the large bay window.

"There were four people that came into the house, and left, while Jarrod was here." Mr. Banks shook his head slightly while keeping his arms clasped behind his back. "My foreman, Mr. Elms, and his twin brother were two of those people."

Nick and Heath looked at each other. Twins! Mr. Banks comment that the Elms brothers were twins reminded them all too well of Jarrod's account of the *Stokely twins trying to kill Victoria for testifying against their father. The Stokelys were out of the picture, but were these Elms brothers the same kind of men? Heath and Nick knew it was really quite unfair that they were quick to judge; however, it felt like a macabre similarity. "You think the two of them are involved in Jarrod's attack?" Nick asked.

"No," Mr. Banks kept his eyes on the brothers, "well, not both of them. However," he paused and then let out a frustrated breath, "all of a sudden I can't help but feel like one of them is responsible. Only," he looked at the Barkley brothers, "I can't for the life of me tell you which one, though I'd rather hope-if I'm right-it would be Joel. I'd hate to think my foreman had anything to do with it. I know, there are many who would tell you that's not good enough. I mean, they'd probably accuse me of having an unstable mind when I'm speaking on impressions alone."

Neither Nick nor Heath was going to tell the man he was crazy. They'd had too many experiences where they'd acted on instincts alone and been proven right later on. "I'd keep my eyes and ears open more than ever if I were you. Now, if you'll excuse us," Nick said as he shook his head and put back on his hat, which he had been holding in his hands, "Heath and I have to get back to Jarrod. We'll be back later. If you find anything out before then, send us word somehow."

"Would you stop by the sheriff's office and tell him about the cuff links too? I hate the idea that anything of mine should be found at another crime scene and have him think I'm the guilty party like you did. Let him know I'll contact him if anything else happens too." Mr. Banks looked at Heath and Nick with eyes full of concern.

"We'll do that." Nick assured him as he and Heath walked out of the study, while Mr. Banks turned back to the window.

*A/N The Stokely twins…The twins shown in "Point and Counterpoint"


	4. Not Again

Chapter Four

It felt as if thunder might as well be ringing in his ears and a million clouds were in front of him, as Jarrod struggled to open his eyes. He let out another loud groan. He heard a chair move and heard the same voice that he'd listened to on and off for what seemed to be hours on end, speak to him once again.

"Mr. Barkley?" Isabel felt strange calling him mister as Nick and Heath had told her their brother's name. However, Jarrod and she had not been properly introduced. She feared he might be offended by a total stranger calling him by his first name.

Jarrod turned his head towards the voice and answered, "The name is Jarrod. Where am I? Who are you? What time of night is it?"

Isabel and Nick, who had entered the room not a minute before Jarrod opened his eyes, looked at each other and back at Jarrod with alarm in their eyes. Slowly Isabel waved her hand in front of Jarrod's face. Nothing…her heart went out to the gentleman while Nick fought to control the anger he felt towards whoever attacked Jarrod. Taking a deep breath she answered quietly, "One o'clock in the afternoon. You're outside Lodi, in my Aunt Alejandra De Martinez Peterson's home. I'm Isabel De Martinez. You were attacked and robbed."

By the time she finished talking Jarrod had lifted his right hand and was holding it in front of him. _"One o'clock in the afternoon'_ sounded in his ears once more. His heart sank as he realized that he could not see; he could not believe this was happening a second time. He lay his hand down by his side.

"Doc says whoever attacked you had to have hit you with something pretty hard for you to be out for three days." Nick, who had been standing at foot of the bed, moved up towards the headboard and sat down on a chair that sat close near the head of the bed. "He'll be back later today." The good doctor had been dropping by everyday to see if Jarrod was awake yet. He had already forewarned everyone to prepare for anything, as head injuries affected everyone differently. Still, it upset Nick to see his brother robbed of his sight once more. "Heath and I went to talk to Mr. Banks to see if we could figure out what happened. Do you remember anything?"

Jarrod-who was more than grateful to hear Nick's voice and to hear that Heath was with Nick- didn't reply at first. Then he slowly answered, "I had stopped to," he paused not wanting to sound crude, "take care of some personal business. When I was through, I turned to go back to my horse. I heard a noise behind me, but before I could turn around, I felt something hit the back of my leg and, before I had time to react, something hit the back of my head. I was out like a light. I never saw anyone. They had to have been waiting for me." He paused again and then asked, "Did you say you went to talk to Mr. Banks? Why?"

Nick let out a frustrated growl and told him that Isabel taken him to where her cousins had found Jarrod. He then shocked Jarrod by telling him that they'd found a small cuff link in the area…one that appeared to be quite expensive. "Neither Heath nor I could see Mr. Banks being behind this only with you saying 'Jo…' and then finding the cuff link, we figured we needed to go talk to him." He then went on to tell Jarrod everything that had taken place.

Jarrod closed his eyes for a moment, why he didn't know. It's not like it made any difference. When he opened them up, he let out a soft sigh. "Joseph Banks didn't have anything to do with it. Don't ask me how I know that; I just do. It had to be another name I was trying to say, though I don't know what it would be, or why."

Isabel and Nick looked at Jarrod quizzically. They couldn't help but wonder if, by chance, Jarrod had seen-or heard-more than he remembered. They might have asked him, but they could see how upset he was. Neither one of them could blame him either. To be knocked unconscious and robbed was bad enough, but to wake up blind was another ball game altogether. "You rest for now. Doc probably won't be here for another hour or so anyway." Isabel then stood up and asked him it was all right if she readjusted his pillow for him. "Your brother can help hold you up while I do." She looked at Nick as she talked to Jarrod; Nick quickly stood up.

Jarrod would have told them not to bother and that he'd do it himself, only he ached all over. "Thank you, though I would like to sit up." He hoped the change of position would help ease some of the pain he was feeling.

Isabel and Nick both hesitated knowing the doctor wanted to be there before Jarrod moved at all. However, they decided that-since the only broken bone Jarrod Barkley had was his leg, they would help him do as he wanted. Nick slid his arms underneath Jarrod's shoulders and helped him sit up. Jarrod let out a groan as he did so and grabbed his head. Nick quickly went to lay him back down, but Jarrod refused. "Just have Miss Martinez put the pillows behind me and let me prop myself up against them." Jarrod said. Nick did as his older brother asked. Soon Jarrod was resting as comfortable as he could, though he did ask if Isabel had anything for headaches.

"My Aunt Alejandra does. I'll go ask her. However, if I am to call you Jarrod, please, call me Isabel." Isabel told him as she turned away from the bed and walked out of the room.

Nick sat back on the chair but said nothing, as he figured Jarrod needed to rest more than he needed to talk. Besides, it gave him, Nick, time to go over his and Heath's visit to the Banks ranch.

His brother's decision to remain silent was something Jarrod was grateful for. It gave his head time to stop throbbing and him time to go over the events of the day he was attacked once more. He was hoping to find something, in his foggy memories, anything, that could tell him who would have known how much money he was carrying. It did not do any good, as Jarrod could only remember what he'd just repeated to Isabel Martinez. He sighed, hoping that after he was given something for his headache he would be able to remember something more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Jarrod had-with the aid of crutches and Isabel's guidance- made his way to the front porch of the Peterson home. He now sat in a chair that set a foot away from the front window. A gentle breeze blew across his face, quite the contrast to the storm that was raging inside him. No, he wasn't going to allow himself to wallow in self pity, or try to hide behind a wall of fear because he had once again been rendered blind. Still, he was furious at whoever attacked him, stolen the money and left him without his sight. He wanted to see them brought to justice. He couldn't help but let out a bittersweet chuckle as the thought of a blind man "seeing" justice wasn't lost on him. When he heard the front door to the Peterson home open, Jarrod turned his head slightly and listened to the swishing of a skirt. By the sounds of the footsteps, he figured it was either the Widow Peterson or her niece, Isabel…the two women had similar walks.

"I've brought you some lemonade. I thought you'd like something cool to drink." Isabel said once she was standing next to Jarrod. "Do you?"

"Thank you, I'd like that." Jarrod said as he lifted up his hand. Soon he had the glass Isabel had brought out to him.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Isabel asked as she eyed a chair a couple of feet away from Jarrod. With her aunt busy in town, Isabel wanted someone to talk to besides her young cousins who, while nice enough, were in the house playing childish games and weren't exactly prone to want adult conversation.

"Not at all, "Jarrod answered, as he started sipping on the lemonade she'd given him.

The sounds of the birds chirping in the nearby apple trees, along with the leaves rustling in the wind, were the only two things that could be heard as Jarrod thought on his brothers who had gone into town to see if the sheriff had been able to find anything out. However, that silence was broken when Isabel started talking. "Before your brothers left, I heard them talking. No," she quickly added, afraid he'd think she'd been purposely gone out of her way to eavesdrop, "I didn't set out to listen. They were standing outside my bedroom window, and the window was slightly open. I guess I should have made my presence known." She then added on the fact that she didn't make a habit of repeating what others say or ask questions when she thought it was none of her business.

Jarrod put the glass down on the small table that sat next to the chair he was using. "Then why bring it up?" He asked, a bit leery of the answer.

"Because they were talking about Mr. Banks and the fact that he thinks that one of the Elm twins knew you had the money on you." Isabel answered slowly.

Jarrod stiffened slightly. He didn't need his eyes to hear the trepidation in the young woman's voice. If she was not the kind to gossip and did not believe in putting her nose in where she felt it did not belong, whatever she knew had to be pretty important. At least, important in her eyes anyway. "And just why does this upset you?"

Isabel couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "You are an observant one, aren't you?"

Jarrod smiled from ear to ear. "In my line of business such a trait comes in handy. Now, what do you know about the two men in question?"

"Nothing when it comes to Josiah, as far as I know he's as honest as they come. Then, again, I have only met him a few times and, for the most part, simply hear what others think of him. However," she paused as she stood up and leaned against the railing that wrapped itself around the front porch. "His brother, Joel, is a whole different story. Oh, the majority of people who know him think he's okay. They think he's a hard enough worker who simply enjoys his evening a bit too much sometimes."

Most people, but she knew better. It was a fact that Jarrod did not have to be told. He could hear it in the 'they can't see what's in front of their eyes' attitude in her voice. "You think he's the one who attacked me?" Jarrod asked as he clasped his hands together.

"I don't know." Isabel turned and faced Jarrod, her voice growing firmer. "Only I know for a fact he's addicted to gambling and has accrued gambling debts." She went onto explain how she'd been helping out in the assayer's office when Joel had come in with a few small nuggets. "They weren't worth much; Mr. Sanderson told him so, but Joel said it didn't matter. He needed every bit of money he could get a hold of."

Jarrod frowned. If a man's gambling debts were high enough, he could be driven to desperation…especially if he owed the wrong people. "When did this happen?"

"The day before my cousins found you." She wasn't surprised when Jarrod sat straight up as if she had just poked him in the back with something extremely sharp. She went to say something else only to see her aunt driving up in her buggy. "Aunt Alejandra is home. Please, if you say anything in front of her, do not say you found out from me. She will lecture me for a lifetime how ugly it is to gossip. Only, I promise, it's not gossip. How can it be when I'm only telling you what I know for myself?"

Jarrod nodded slightly and smiled. "I believe you." He picked up the glass and handed it to Isabel just as he heard the buggy her aunt was driving come to a stop. "Thanks again for the lemonade." Then, not wanting to wait for his brothers to return, he asked, "Any chance you could drive me to town?" With what she'd just told him, Jarrod figured he didn't have to say he wanted to meet his brothers in town instead of waiting until they returned that night, maybe even pay the sheriff a visit.

Isabel wasn't surprised by the concern that appeared on her aunt's face. However, she wasn't going to say no to Jarrod Barkley. It's not like he could drive himself. She looked at her aunt as if to say 'Well, what would you do if he asked? It's not like we have extra help around here', Isabel answered, "We'll leave within the hour." She said and then disappeared inside with the empty glass.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Nick and Heath had spent the better part of the morning talking to the sheriff, along with Mr. Banks who had also been in town. They'd just stepped out of the law office with the sheriff right behind them when they were surprised to see Isabel and Jarrod entering town from the south side.

"I thought you said the doctor told your brother to stay put for a few days." Sheriff Dave Puttman, a red headed thirty nine year-old who stood five feet seven inches, said. When it came to his looks, they were deceiving. He didn't look overly fat only he had a solid build… something his mother had always joked made it necessary for her to encourage him to walk from the day he was born. In all reality, she'd celebrated the day he started walking at a year old.

"He did." Nick answered bluntly as he, Heath and the sheriff waited for Isabel to stop the buggy in front of the law office.

"I don't think your brothers are overly thrilled to see you in town." Isabel told Jarrod, as she smiled at Nick and Heath, who both seemed slightly bent out of shape as they looked upon Jarrod and her.

Jarrod spoke up when Nick started asking Isabel what she thought she was doing going against the doctor's orders. "Don't get after her. I asked her to bring me in. Now, just help me into the office, please. Isabel needs to talk to us and the sheriff in private." It didn't take long for him, with Nick's help, to get out of the buggy. Heath helped Isabel out. Nick then led Jarrod towards the door that Heath was now holding open for them by that time; the sheriff had already went back inside while Jarrod shocked his brothers by asking Isabel to come into the office as well. Naturally, all three men wondered what on earth Miss Martinez had to tell them that was important enough to make it so Jarrod would insist on coming into town.

Isabel would have preferred to get some other business done while she was in town. However, having already discussed things with Jarrod on the way into town, she laid any 'to do' list aside. That is, after telling Jarrod she had needed to put the horses and the rig up at the livery stable.

"Heath can do that; can't you, Heath?" Jarrod asked his blonde haired brother.

"Sure," a small crooked smile appeared on Heath's face as he looked from Jarrod to Isabel. "Go ahead and go inside."

"Thank you," Isabel said as she stepped up onto the boardwalk in front of the sheriff's office. Once inside she sat in a chair that sat against the window, while Nick led Jarrod to a chair that sat in front of the sheriff's desk. She looked around the room which she estimated to be somewhere around ten by twelve feet. The walls were gray and the sheriff's desk, along with a few chairs and a gray filing cabinet that stood in the far left hand corner, made up the main office. Since there was a door to the left of the sheriff's desk, Isabel assumed the cells for any prisoner the lawman might have were behind it. There were also various posters hanging on the wall behind the sheriff's desk. 'You really need some color in this room' Isabel thought to herself, though she wasn't about to voice the opinion. Why should she when it wasn't her office?

"What was so fired important that you couldn't wait for Heath or me?" Nick asked as he folded his arms, keeping his eyes on his older brother.

"Like I said, Isabel needs to talk to the sheriff. And, yes, I could have waited until you and Heath showed back up to the Peterson place and have the two of you come right back here to tell the sheriff what she told me. Only, I was tired of being stuck at the house." Jarrod replied as he shifted his weight and adjusted his broken leg, which the doctor had put into a cast.

The good sheriff and Nick both shook their heads when it came to Jarrod. Neither one of them could blame him for wanting to get out of the house. They then looked at Isabel. However, before she could say anything Jarrod asked if the sheriff had anything on him for pain. "I'm sorry," Jarrod, who had reached into his vest's inside pocket, said, "I thought I had the powders the doctor gave me for any pain my leg gave me in my pocket." He said as he pulled his hand back out and rested his hand on the arm of the chair he was using. "And, if Isabel and the two of you don't mind, I'd just as soon have her wait until Heath gets back from the livery stable to tell you what she told me."

The sheriff shrugged his shoulders and stood up. "I don't mind waiting for your other brother. As far as any pain meds, the doctor's office is not that far from my office. "I'll run down there and get you something; I have to talk to him for a few minutes anyway." He picked up his hat and excused himself, leaving Nick to start scolding Jarrod once more.

"Anything I can do for you, Jarrod?" Nick asked, hating the idea his brother was in pain and there was nothing he could do about it.

Jarrod gave Nick a small smile and gave him a small chuckle, one that had a tone that said 'isn't this ironic'. "Did you ever get around to whittling that second pair of eyes?"

It was all Nick could do not rein in the rage he felt rising up in it. Not a rage aimed at his brother, but a fury that wished to released on whoever had gotten it into their head that they needed the money that Jarrod had enough to hurt him. "No," Nick did his best to chuckle himself and then grew serious. "You got your sight back last time. You'll get it back again." He wondered at the uncomfortable look that appeared in Isabel's eyes before she walked over to the window and looked out.

Nick might have said something only Jarrod, remembering a part of the conversation he and Isabel had had on their way into town, spoke up. "Whether or not I get my eyesight is not something we need to dwell on right now. Finding out exactly who attacked and robbed me is. Now, if you don't mind, let's just remain quiet until the sheriff and Heath come back." Jarrod rubbed his forehead, feeling as if he was going to acquire a headache as well as having his leg hurt.

Seeing his brother needed his silent support more than anything, Nick said nothing. However, he couldn't help but keep his eyes on Isabel, wondering just why his comment about Jarrod's eyesight had unsettled her.


	7. Sheriff's Promise and Friendly Debate

A/N Anyone who is wondering where Victoria is...please be patient. Her delayed arrival will be explained soon.

Chapter Seven

 _"I'll check into Joel's activities." Sheriff Puttman told Nick as he and the dark haired rancher stood on the boardwalk outside his office. Heath had helped both Isabel and Jarrod into the buggy and was now sitting on his horse. "You might want to talk to Mr. Banks again. If Joel is the one who attacked Jarrod and took that money to pay gambling debts, there's a chance he's the one who's been stealing from the Banks all this time. Joseph could have someone keep an eye on Joel. That is, make sure someone watches him without drawing attention to themselves."_

The sheriff's words rang in Jarrod's and his brother's ears, along with Isabel's, as they traveled down the road towards the Peterson place. Jarrod had wanted to go straight out to the Bank's ranch, but due to a rough night's sleep and the ride into town, Jarrod was simply exhausted. In fact, as he dwelt on the possibility that Joel had been the one to attack him, Jarrod unintentionally fell asleep.

Seeing his brother's head drop and land on Isabel's shoulder Nick, who was riding his horse on the side of the buggy Jarrod was on, started to reach out towards Jarrod only to have Isabel smile and tell him not to worry. "I've had my cousins' heads on my shoulder while they're sleeping. I can handle Jarrod's until we get back home."

Nick looked at Heath, who simply gave him a crooked smile before saying, "I think it's a good thing we're not that far away from the Petersons." Then, as he ducked to keep from being hit by a low hanging branch of a tree, he said he was going to the Banks' ranch once Jarrod was back in his bed. "No matter what excuse he gives you," Heath added as he looked at Isabel, "We'd appreciate it if you and your aunt make sure he relaxes at your house like the doctor said." The doctor had sent orders with the sheriff that Jarrod get himself back to the house and rest as he was suppose to be doing. _"When I said he was free to move around, I didn't think he would go riding around the country"_ had been the doctor's exact words.

With the way the horses' hooves kept kicking up dust from the road, she was more than happy to agree to the request…as taking Jarrod anywhere meant having to continue dealing with dust being blown into her face. "Yes, sir," Isabel smiled as the horses pulling the buggy went around a bend.

"I'm going with you." Nick looked at Heath; he wasn't about to have his blonde haired brother run off to the Banks alone. If Joel Elms was guilty, he didn't want the man to realize they were investigating him and get it into his head to attack Heath too. That is, he didn't want Heath alone as Jarrod had been should an attack occur.

"Fine with me," Heath said as they reached the Peterson's place.

As Isabel pulled on the reins to stop the horses, Jarrod woke up. He was more than embarrassed as he sat up and realized just where his head had been resting. "Sorry, didn't realize just how tired I was."

"Don't worry about it." Isabel smiled as Heath, who had dismounted Charger, helped Jarrod down from the buggy and then led him into the house.

Once again, Nick saw a troubled looked in Isabel's eyes as she watched Jarrod being led into the house. Naturally, he had decided she simply felt sorry for Jarrod and wasn't holding out any hope that he would ever get his sight back. "He's been blind before. Until his eyesight comes back, he'll manage just fine."

"I have no doubt he'll be fine however it works out." Isabel stood up to climb out of the buggy. Nick was off his horse and helping her down in no time flat. He also offered to put the horses and buggy up.

"Thanks," she said as she went inside, not twenty minutes later he and Heath were riding away from the Petersons.

 **~oOo~**

Alejandra Peterson stood in the hallway listening to Jarrod, who had found himself unable to sleep once he was back in bed, and Isabel having a lively, but civil, debate. It had all started after Isabel had chosen to pull out a book on various laws. Alejandra couldn't help but frown slightly. Oh, Isabel reading to Jarrod Barkley hadn't bothered her. It was the fact that Alejandra knew that Isabel had purposely chosen something that she hoped would lead to this very thing….a lively debate over legal issues. There were other things besides laws to occupy a young woman's mind, especially one that was…

"MOTHER!" seven year old Jeremiah's holler abruptly brought Alejandra out of her thoughts. She turned around and hurried into the living room to see what her son wanted.

Isabel, who had suspected her aunt was out in the hallway, smiled as she heard the woman's footsteps and realized she was no longer listening. Jarrod was doing the same.

"She doesn't approve of your reading choice or our debate." He said matter of factually, though he was grinning from ear to ear. It had been a long time since he met someone who cared to read about the law and actually knew those laws so well; that is, someone who was only eighteen.

"With my situation the way it is," Isabel said as she shut the book. "She thinks I should keep my mind on other things."

Jarrod felt more than guilty. He'd allowed himself to get so caught up in their friendly debate that he'd entirely forgotten what she'd confessed to him when they'd traveled into town. While he didn't blame her aunt for her concern, he hated the fact that her attitude was unintentionally making it extremely hard on Isabel. "From everything you've told me, and from listening to the way your cousins talk, I'd say not to let it bother you. If you keep the positive attitude that you've had since I woke up here, you'll be fine."

Isabel smiled wide and, before she left room, thanked him for his vote of confidence. Jarrod then closed his eyes. As he finally fell asleep he had a huge smile upon his face, he had to chuckle. That was the best debate he'd had in a long time.


	8. 2nd Trip to Banks' Ranch

Chapter Eight

Nick and Heath were sure the sun couldn't get any hotter as they rode up to the gate that stood in front of the Banks' two story, four bedroom home. While it was not as large as their home back in Stockton, it was still rather impressive. As they rode through the gate and up to the house, both Nick and Heath noticed Josiah and Joel Elms standing near the barn. The twin brothers seemed to be arguing until they saw Nick and Heath ride up, and then the pair separated and went about their business.

"I wonder what that was about." Nick said as Heath took a hold of the brass knocker that hung on Banks' solid oak front door.

Heath didn't know only, with the way the twins looked at them and then hurried to separate, he couldn't help but wonder if Isabel was right. However, before he could give Nick any sort of reply William Thatcher was opening the door and welcoming them in.

"You may wait in the living room." William, sounding as if he was speaking through his nose, pointed towards the living room. "I will go tell Mr. Banks you are here."

"Thank you," Heath said as he threw Nick a look that said 'I think someone put too much starch in the butler's pants'. Nick's eyes said he agreed, but he said nothing as he walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Heath was soon seated on the opposite side of the sofa. No sooner had he sat down though than he saw, out of the corner of his eye, someone looking into the window. He turned his head and saw one of the Elms brothers looking in, though the gentleman quickly turned and left, probably hoping he had not been seen. Heath's movement naturally caught Nick's attention.

"What is it?" Nick asked as he watched Heath move from the sofa to the window.

Heath repeated what he'd just seen and added, "I can't rightly say which twin it was only Miss Martinez has got to be right. Joel had to have attacked Jarrod for the money."

Nick went to say something, only to have Joseph Banks appear in the living room. The gentleman had overheard the last part of what Heath had said. Not catching Isabel's name or the part of what Heath had seen left him more than confused. However, after what he, Joseph, had said to Nick earlier, he wasn't too surprised. "What makes you say that?" He asked after Heath turned away from the window.

Feeling like a broken *phonograph, Heath repeated what Isabel had told them, though for her safety, he simply said an anonymous source had told the sheriff about Joel's gambling debts. He also told him who had been at the window. Neither Nick nor Heath were surprised by the angry look that appeared in Joseph Banks eyes as he clenched his fists. "When I agreed to hire Joel, I was told that he used to have a horrible addiction to gambling, but that those days were behind him!"

"Well, a gambler in need of work isn't likely to admit how addicted he is." Nick said as he leaned back against the sofa, only to be shocked when Joseph shook his head.

"It wasn't Joel who told me that; it was Josiah. I don't mind my men drinking or gambling, but I've never hired anyone who had a problem with the two. It's not because I'm trying to judge them either; I've just never had any luck at getting productive work out of either type." Joseph answered.

Nick and Heath glanced at each other and then back at Joseph. "Well, maybe that's what the two were arguing about when we rode up. Either way, I dare say the sheriff is right." He went on to tell Mr. Banks what Sheriff Puttman had suggested, along with the fact that he agreed with him.

"Ten to one it was Joel that was looking into the window." Heath said.

Joseph wanted to go right out and fire the man, only he felt like he needed more than circumstantial evidence. Though that didn't mean he wasn't going to find out what the ranch hand was doing looking in his window.

Nick, pretty well guessed, what the man was thinking, spoke up. "I'd say to stop worrying about keeping an eye on Josiah and worry more about his brother. As much as Josiah might want his brother to be innocent, I think there's a high chance Joel is guilty. I'd keep an eye on him."

"I plan on doing just that." Joseph said as the three of them sat down and continued talking.

~oOo~

Josiah Elms stood in middle of the barn with his fists on his hips; his brother sat on a bale of hay that set four feet away and against one of the four inch thick support posts that ran from the roof of the barn down to the ground. The fact that Josiah was more than angry with his brother could be seen in the fire in his eyes and could be heard in his voice as he talked with Joel. "What on earth do you think you were doing looking in that window for? Isn't it bad enough that we have the stupid luck of knowing Mr. Barkley had that money on him; thus making us suspects when it comes to his attack. Did you have to go add to the suspicion?"

Joel jumped to his feet and glared at his brother. "I wasn't trying to add any suspicion, and you it!"

Josiah shook his head and snapped again, "Answer my question then. What were you doing looking in the window?"

Joel sat back down and shrugged his shoulders. "I can't rightly give you a reasonable answer for that one except to say I hoped the window would be open just enough to hear something, anything to tell me if I was indeed a suspect. If I am, I need to find out who really did it. It will be the only way I'll have to prove my innocence."

Josiah shook his head. Joel had to be the stupidest man alive. "Well, stop pulling crazy stunts like that." He paused and then said maybe they should start keeping their eyes and ears open…in case more 'evidence' appeared. He wasn't surprised when his brother continued looking at the floor and said nothing.

 ***The phonograph was invented in 1877.**


	9. They Thinkand Another Friendly Debate

Chapter Nine

The wind was blowing just hard enough to make it so Jarrod and Isabel, who sitting on top of a small "hill" roughly a hundred yards from the house, wonder if a storm was on its way. Actually, Jarrod sat on a small bench that the late Mr. Peterson had built, while Isabel sat on the grass. It had been three weeks, and Jarrod remained blind. Nick and Heath had had no luck in finding any additional evidence, though Joseph Banks did tell them that he had a couple of men keeping an eye on Joel Elms. Jarrod thought about his mother. Victoria, who had been with her sister, Clara, visiting other relatives back east, had cut her trip short the moment she received the telegram Nick and Heath had sent her upon finding Jarrod. She'd hopped the first train she could. She would have been in Lodi sooner, only delayed train schedules had hindered her travels. She was now back at the house talking with Alejandra. A portion of the conversation that he and his mother had just a few hours before rang in his mind once more.

"I have been nothing but polite to the young woman. What makes you ask such a thing?" Victoria stood in the living room looking at Jarrod; he'd just asked her why she was so cool towards Isabel.

" _Polite, but not overly friendly either." Jarrod, with the aid of his crutches, stood up from where he'd been sitting on the sofa. "She's an intelligent young woman with a good natured disposition. Still, I don't have to have my eyesight to hear the slight edge in your voice as you speak 'politely' to her. What is the problem?"_

It was a question he never got answered before Nick and Heath had entered the room and started talking about the fact that the Sheriff had just ridden up and talked to them. _"Look, I don't blame you for wanting to get whoever did this to your brother, but except for the suspicion that Joel might have been the one to attack Jarrod to pay off gambling debts, we have no concrete evidence_ _to pursue_. _And_ , _I dare say that_ , _unless Jarrod remembers something_ , _we won't find anything_."

The family had then started discussing whether or not it was worth staying while Nick and Heath continued to search for more evidence that would either prove Joel's guilt or to clear his name and find the real culprit.

When Isabel had entered the room with drinks for everyone, Jarrod had declined the offer but asked her if she minded helping him outside instead. He'd then told his family to do as they wanted but he for one wanted to stay in Lodi for awhile. Isabel had then helped him outside. She turned to leave, saying that she'd make sure that one of his brothers, his mother or she came to help him back inside later. Jarrod surprised her by asking her to stay instead; she'd agreed.

Isabel, tired of the silence, spoke up. "Was there a specific reason you wanted me to stay?" She didn't ask because she minded; she only asked out of curiosity.

"I wanted to apologize for my mother's behavior towards you." Jarrod finally turned his head slightly. "I don't know what's gotten into her. Believe me when I say she's usually a hundred percent friendlier than this."

Isabel didn't have to guess what Victoria was thinking and why the unintended coolness was directed towards her. "I think you and I have given her just cause to be wary of me."

"What?" Jarrod's face filled with confusion as he turned his whole body sideways and faced towards the sound of Isabel's voice. "What do you mean?"

Isabel couldn't help it; she started laughing…and laughing hard. Naturally, it only served to confuse Jarrod more and he demanded to know what was so funny. "Look," Isabel answered once she stopped laughing, "how much time I spend outside reading to you and then debating whatever issues are dealt with in the books. Even when we're not doing that, we do spend a lot of time together. I think she thinks along the same lines as my aunt and reads more into our relationship than there is. Of course," she rubbed the back of her neck. "I didn't help the matter by the reaction I had when you were first found." She then confessed her reaction and her aunt's words about him being too old for her. "I hope it's not wrong of me to admit such things."

Jarrod was flattered when he heard what her thoughts had been when she'd first seen him, and he chuckled, assuring her she was fine. However, no matter what anyone thought, he couldn't see a problem with the friendship they'd been developing. He stated as much too. "There's no reason for us not being friends and having some friendly debates. And, of course, I don't want to leave yet. I can't help but think that; maybe, if I stay longer the guilty culprit will slip up and reveal himself." He wasn't ready to admit to anyone, not even himself, that he did indeed feel an attraction to Isabel. Nor was there any way he was going to admit the fact that whoever had attacked him was still free was simply an excuse he could use to stay a while longer.

Isabel sighed and looked up at the sky. She could tell there was a flock of birds flying through the air and a few clouds here and there. "You may be right in everything you've said, but like I just said, I have been occupying a lot of your time. I guess I shouldn't have, only you've been so easy to talk to; and, you've never told me to 'stop filling my head with nonsense'."

Jarrod shook his head. "There's nothing wrong with one studying and learning all they wish to know. I admire just how well you have educated yourself. The way you continue to insist on learning in spite of everything."

Silence fell between the two friends until Isabel, who had looked towards her aunt's home and saw her aunt and Jarrod's mother standing on the porch looking in her and Jarrod's direction, spoke up. "If you wish to continue sitting here, feel free to do so. I think it best if I get back to the house."

Jarrod took a wild guess and said, "My mother and your aunt?"

Isabel couldn't help but chuckle as she stood up. "Yes, and I'm sure the fact that we've been out here talking for a good thirty minutes, if not forty-five minutes isn't helping any thoughts they might be having concerning us."

All of a sudden Jarrod didn't care what anyone thought. There was nothing inappropriately discussed in any of their conversations, and he still enjoyed the friendly debates he and Isabel would have. So, in spite of knowing his mother and Alejandra Peterson were most likely keeping an eye on him and Isabel, Jarrod asked, "What do you think a proper import tariff level on any foreign goods should be?" He wasn't a bit surprised to hear Isabel sit back down, nor was he surprised when, once more, he found himself in another lively, but friendly, debate.


	10. Through Their Eyes

Chapter Ten

Alejandra had convinced Victoria to go back into the house, and was now carrying some tea into her guest. Victoria sat in the small room that Alejandra had turned into a parlor the day she and her husband had moved in. It held a couch that sat against the east wall, a chair that sat against the south wall and next to the window, along with a piano that set next north wall. There wasn't an overly large amount of room left to walk around in, though no one would bump into each other while walking either.

The Widow Peterson could see how concerned Victoria was, as her visitor glanced towards the window; they could see Jarrod and Isabel still sitting on the bench and talking. Having had time to think about everything, Alejandra was no longer concerned about the age difference between her niece and Jarrod, nor was she overly worried about the time the two were spending together. "You do not like the friendship that has developed between your son and my niece. You wish the culprit that caused this mess would be found and that all your sons would consent to go back to Stockton." Alejandra kept her eyes on Victoria as she sat down on the chair.

Victoria stirred her tea slowly and then answered quietly, "I'm not so concerned about the friendship itself as I am that it may lead to something more. And, even if the age difference was not a concern to me, if Jarrod should remain blind…" her voice caught as she remembered the incident with *Cunningham and his friends.

Alejandra frowned slightly as she thought about her niece and, not one to talk about her behind her back, hesitated to discuss her own family's matters. In the end, she decided that in this case, Victoria Barkley had the right to know. "Do you want to know what my niece does in the middle of the night when she thinks no one is watching?"

Victoria sat up straighter than she'd already been doing. The woman's question told her that Alejandra wasn't in the dark when it came to whatever Isabel was up to. "What?"

"She has been walking around the house with her eyes closed, getting to know each and every inch of this place without the use of her sight." When a look that said 'I was right', Alejandra simply shook her head and said, "I do not judge you Mrs. Barkley because I do not know everything about you, even if I had known you a hundred years I'd day say something things would still unknown to me. I suggest you do the same when it comes to my niece. You are formulating the wrong assumption; it is not your son's situation that inspires her to do such things."

Confusion filled Victoria's eyes. While Alejandra was right when she said that Victoria should not make any judgments without all the facts, she could see no other reason for the young woman learning about living and coping in a world without sight. This young woman may have the most honorable and good hearted intentions in the world, but teaching her son Jarrod how to cope with his blindness felt a somewhat contrived plan to win his heart. "What is it then?" She asked, remaining defensive.

Alejandra took a deep breath and then, after getting Victoria's promise that she'd say nothing of the conversation, began explaining how Isabel had contracted Scarlet Fever as a child. "When she recovered, all seemed to be well. I say 'seemed to be' because life went on as usual, however last year I had to take her to a doctor to have her eyes checked." She wasn't surprised when Victoria's eyes widened and she, Alejandra, continued speaking. "She was given a pair of glasses only for me to find myself returning six months ago because the glasses didn't seem to be working." She sighed and then told Victoria they had gone back three months ago. "Mrs. Barkley, my niece is slowly going blind herself." Again, Alejandra wasn't shocked to hear her guest suck in her breath.

"I think we need to look at this through their eyes. Your son is blind, maybe for good, maybe not. He may get some justice when it comes to whoever attacked him and brought his blindness on, he may not. However, when it comes to my niece, once her sight goes, she will be blind forever. No if's, and's or but's about it." Aljandra then glanced out the window before turning her attention back to Victoria. "Whether or not they wind up at the blind school for a period and continue the friendship, or if that friendship blossoms into something more, is entirely beside the point I would think. They are both trying to handle what life has thrown at them, one through the action of one very wicked person and the other simply to the cruel fate that life handed her. I don't think they need anyone condemnation of their friendship due to the difference in their ages or anything else for that matter. They are both more than mature enough to decide if the friendship lasts and if it should ever go any further."

 _'She will be blind forever'_ Victoria never felt so humbled in her life. How many times had she told her children to make sure they had all their facts before doing anything or judging anyone? She should listen to her own advice. "Nick and Heath don't have to be back on the ranch for a few more weeks, our foreman said he's more than willing to continue running it for a while. I don't know that spending anymore time here will bring us any answers when it comes to the attack itself; however, we could get a couple of motel rooms and spend more time in Lodi."

Alejandra started smiling from ear to ear. "There's no reason to spend the additional time in the Lodi hotel. You can spend it right here, at my home, as you've been doing. And, now that you know some facts, you may just see things in a different light. I know your son is concerned about your disapproval of the time he spends with Isabel. I think his healing may go a little better if you trust him and support him."

Again, Victoria felt rather humbled. "You're a wise woman; I'd love to stay. Getting to know both you and Isabel will also be an honor; but, you have a young family so I insist that I help. If we stay, please do not to treat me like a guest. I ran a household and raised four rambunctious children so, please, allow me to help you.

Alejandra was glad of the change in subject regarding Jarrod and Isabel's friendship; she could see no reason to dwell on it. It would either last or fade away with no help from either of them. She also found herself admiring Victoria for the way she had been willing to listen to what she, Alejandra, had to say….and how Victoria was changing her attitude towards Jarrod and Isabel's friendship because of it.

For Jarrod and Isabel's part, the friendly debate was over and the talk had turned to the blind school and what Isabel, or Isabel and Jarrod, would be facing as they struggled to move on with their lives.

*Reference to "Time After Midnight"


	11. Guilty Party Remembered

Chapter Eleven

Nick walked slowly alongside Jarrod as his older brother used his crutches to make his way down the boardwalk that ran through alongside the main street in Lodi. Heath walked a few feet ahead, making sure there was nothing in his eldest brother's way. Jarrod had grown tired of being stuck at the house and, since the doctor had finally said he saw no reason for Jarrod not to do as he pleased, Nick and Heath had brought him into town. They'd visited with the sheriff first, who told them that Mr. Banks had been in the day before. Mr. Banks had told Sheriff Puttman not to worry about keeping an eye out for Joel Elms for a few days as the both he and Josiah had gone to visit relatives. Now Nick and Heath offered to buy Jarrod a drink, and he'd gladly accepted.

Once inside the saloon, Nick led Jarrod to a table that sat in the upper right hand corner of the establishment next to a window. Even though he could not see, Jarrod had told his brothers he wanted to be able to feel the sun on his face. When they were seated at the table that, though sturdy enough, looked as if it had still seen the better part of its days, a young woman approached them. "May I get you and your friends something to drink, cowboy?" The red headed waitress smiled and asked as she looked at Nick, her eyes flirting with him.

Nick might have flirted back, only he'd caught the lightning fast look of distain when she'd looked at Jarrod's face. Without being told, Nick knew it was because she could tell that he was blind…and the look she'd given Jarrod told Nick the young woman had a problem with that fact. It made his blood boil only, for Jarrod's sake, he kept his voice level. "I'll take a whisky," he asked and then looked at Jarrod, "Do you want a beer or whiskey?"

Jarrod turned his face towards the window. He remembered how he'd asked Isabel how she was staying so positive about the fact that she was going to be losing her sight permanently. Her answer still rang in his ears. _"I can be so positive because I know I'll be just fine as long as I remember to look on the sunny side of life no matter what."_ Maybe that's why he had really asked to sit near the window…the warmth of the sun reminded him of Isabel's answer. Her answer was also the reason why, even though he had heard the softest of slurs in the waitress's question when she said 'friends', he was able to feel only pity for the woman serving them. "A beer will be fine."

"I'll take beer too." Heath answered as he kept his eyes on Jarrod.

Their waitress, who could feel the coolness Nick and Heath were both now sending her, turned away as she said she'd be back with their drinks.

Just as Nick was about to say something, two gentlemen who had walked into the bar sat down at the table next to them. That fact alone made no difference to him or any of his brothers, only the taller of the two, a brown haired gentleman with a strong southern accent, began talking to his friend. He was trying hard to speak quietly only, he still failed to speak so quiet as to make it impossible for Nick, Heath or Jarrod to hear him.

"I told you he wouldn't be around. If you had just kept your mouth shut when you ran into Josiah, Joel would never have known I was around!"

"How was I supposed to know you didn't want them to know you were in town? You never said anything!" The younger man, a blonde haired gentleman growled low; once again he failed to talk low enough as to avoid the Barkley's attention. "Besides, what are you upset about? Joel owes Mr. Sanderson nothing! He paid the debt exactly when he said he would!"

"That's just it! Mr. Sanderson never gives anyone more than a thirty day extension…even if they swear they'll have the money in thirty one! Why did he extend Mr. Elm's time by a good week? It doesn't make any sense." The southern gentleman snarled angrily.

"Who knows, maybe that brother of his had something to do with it. You know how protective Josiah is of that brother of his." The younger man answered. "Anyway, we can't hang around waiting for them. Mr. Sanderson is expecting us to catch the train in Stockton in a couple of days. I don't know about you, but I'm not making an enemy of him by being late! Just order yourself a drink and then let's get out of here!"

Jarrod lifted his hand to his chin and began rubbing it, which automatically had his brothers looking at him and then each other. Only their waitress handing them their drinks broke the silence that had fallen upon them.

"Thanks," Nick said as he took his drink and then handed Jarrod his drink. Heath took his drink from the waitress. Since they weren't exactly being overly friendly, the woman went to serve the two men that had been talking about the Elm brothers. The two men were more than happy to talk and laugh with the woman, who was soon leading them to another part of the room. Something Nick, Heath and Jarrod were very grateful for…as it made it so they were free to talk among themselves.

"Jarrod," Nick leaned slightly forward as a slight frown appeared on Jarrod's face. "What is it?" He only asked as he could tell his older brother was struggling to remember something; Heath remained silent only he was wondering the same thing.

"He talked after he hit me from behind." Jarrod ground out the words slowly, as Nick and Heath stared at Jarrod, unsure of what to make of their brother's words. Who was he? They remained confused until Jarrod continued speaking. "After I was hit on the head from behind, I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. Just as I slipped into unconscious I remember now…I heard Josiah Elms say 'For the risk I'm taking, Joel best keep his promise this time." He sat up straight. "It was Josiah Elms that attacked me! He must have wanted the money to pay his brother's debts, to keep whoever this Mr. Sanderson is away from Joel!"

Nick swore and stood up. "We can come back and get other drinks later if you want, but I think it's best that we get you to the sheriff's office. He needs to be told this, like yesterday!"

Neither Heath nor Jarrod argued as Jarrod took a hold of his crutches and stood up. Nick was right, and they both knew it.


	12. Caught and Until Later

Chapter Twelve

Nick, Heath and Sheriff Puttman stood near Joseph Banks' horse corral, while Jarrod remained in the buggy Heath had driven out to the Banks' ranch. Joseph, who had been stunned beyond measure to learn what the visit was about, was with them. The local rancher had sent one of his ranch hands to tell Josiah the sheriff needed to talk to him. Soon Josiah, along with Joel, who had insisted on accompanying his brother, appeared.

"What's this about?" Josiah, who had not appreciated having his work interrupted, asked as he looked at the group. "I told you before, I can't help you."

"That's not what my brother says!" Nick snarled and lunged for the foreman only to have Heath step in front of him and the sheriff warn him to let him handle it. While Nick backed off, he did not stop shooting bullets towards Josiah Elms.

"Jarrod here says you're the one that attacked him." The sheriff answered, as he kept an eye on Josiah for any non verbal messages, especially since he didn't expect Josiah to admit anything right off the bat. He wasn't to be proven wrong in his expectations.

Josiah, who had taken a couple feet backwards when Nick lunged at him, widened his eyes, while his brother looked even more shocked. "I was here at the ranch! I told you that!"

"You're lying!" Nick again snapped and tried again to get at Josiah only to have Heath reprimand him as he held him back, sure Nick would beat Josiah to a pulp-if not to death-if he, Heath, let him go.

Josiah looked towards Jarrod suspiciously, "Are you trying to tell us you saw me there?" Confusion could be heard in voice held, though the sheriff and the others still saw the fear inside Josiah's eyes. They also realized that Josiah was refusing to look directly at Jarrod. It told them that Nick had to be right; the man had to be lying.

"No," Jarrod answered as he leaned forward in the buggy, his voice as cold as ice. "But I heard you." He went on to repeat what had happened in the saloon and what he'd told his brothers. "It just took me hearing those men talk for me to remember it."

Before Josiah had time to deny it, Joel- who was sickened to learn what his brother had done- exploded. "How could you! I told you it was my debt to pay! I told you that, even if I had slipped and gambled more than I should, I wasn't taking any handouts to get the debt paid, even if it meant losing my life!" The whole time he was talking Joel was shaking his fist at his brother.

Josiah glared at Joel and told him to shut up. It did no good as Joel ripped into him so more. Joel then apologized to Jarrod and looked at Mr. Banks as Sheriff Puttman handcuffed Josiah and led him away. "I know your policy about hiring men like me, ones with gambling problems. If you want to fire me, I'll understand only I'd like a second chance."

A part of Mr. Banks wanted to do nothing more than to let the man go, but Jarrod spoke up before he could. "Give him a chance, please. It wasn't his idea for his brother to attack and rob me."

Mr. Banks shook his head. If it wasn't for the fact that the very man who had been hurt so badly by Joel's brother was the one asking, Joseph Banks would have refused to listen. As it was, he looked at Joel and said, "Best thank Jarrod for your job; get back to work!"

"Yes, sir!" Joel said as he hurried back to work, but not before thanking Jarrod for speaking up on his behalf.

"I still can't believe it was Josiah this whole time." Mr. Banks looked at the Barkleys once Joel was out of sight. "I never once thought he'd do something like this."

"He wanted his brother alive in spite of his faults." Jarrod sat up straight in the buggy. "And, knowing your policy, he probably didn't even entertain the thought about asking you to help out. Not that it makes it right; it doesn't." He then asked Heath and Nick to take him back to the Peterson home.

~oOo~

Isabel walked up to Jarrod, who was once again sitting on the bench near her aunt's home; Nick had brought him out at his request. She could hear Victoria's words; ones spoke to Alejandra just before she, Isabel, left the house, repeating themselves in her mind.

"I appreciate the fact that you," Victoria sat in the Peterson home looking at Alejandra as she spoke, "have been kind enough to open you home up to my sons for the past month, for a few weeks to myself as well. And," she smiled at Isabel, "that you have not held my earlier behavior towards you against me. Only now, with Josiah behind bars, refusing an attorney and simply accepting whatever sentence the judge gives him, there's no reason for us to stay." She went on to say that she planned on taking Jarrod to an eye specialist. That was, if her eldest would agree.

"May I join you?" Isabel asked as she stopped beside the bench.

Jarrod, who had been thinking about the last month-along with his friendship with Isabel-nodded, but said nothing until he heard her sit down. "Your aunt tells me you're going to the blind school next week."

Isabel sighed as she looked around at the scenery which was more of a blur than anything. "I planned on telling you before you and your family left. As you know, no light in the house is bright enough for me anymore. And, while I can still see well enough to walk around outside, I don't dare go too far from the house. My Uncle Benjamin says he can take me to the blind school, but we have to leave soon." She paused and then said quietly, "I'm just glad to know the man who did this to you is being punished, even if I'm still in shock when it comes to who did it; it's rather disappointing,"

Jarrod thought on the many times he'd met someone who one would think would never do anything majorly wrong only for those around them to find out different. "From what I hear, everyone is. Unfortunately, Josiah Elms is not the first to disappoint those around him." He then ran his hand over his cast. "This thing will be off in two weeks. After that, I'm thinking I'll be joining you and the other students that live at the blind school, at least for a few months anyway."

Thinking about Victoria's words, Isabel did her best to smile. "Maybe an eye specialist will be able to help you."

Jarrod shook his head and sighed. "I've been down this road before. I don't know why my mother wants me to go to a specialist; though, for her sake I will go see one. However, I'm pretty sure he'll tell me there's nothing that can be done."

The two fell silent as neither one really knew what to say. Finally, Jarrod turned and faced Isabel. "Thank you, thank you for everything. No matter what comes next, I want you to know that I consider you to be one of the very best friends I've made in my life. I care for you a lot."

Isabel smiled, blushed and the said quietly, "Same here, I'm just glad I will always have a picture of you in my mind, no matter what happens."

It was an innocent enough statement, one that was heartfelt when spoken; still, it shot a good deal of pain through Jarrod's heart. She had seen his face, but he'd never seen hers; maybe he never would. He lifted his hand and laid it against her cheek. "Before I leave here, I'd like to carry a picture of you in my mind also. That is, if I may?"

Isabel nodded, as she found herself unable to speak.

Feeling her head nodding, Jarrod lifted his other hand and ran his fingers slowly through her hair and down her face. He felt her forehead and then moved his hands down over her eyes and her nose, along with her cheeks, lips and chin. While he'd only intended to see what she look like, when she automatically turned her face towards his hand and took a hold of his wrist with her hand, it hit him rather hard that just how much she was going to miss him. He found himself pulling her to him and lowering his head…wanting to give them both more than a picture of their faces as a memory.

While Isabel was sure her aunt would have had a fit if she'd seen them, she slid her arms up his back and held onto Jarrod for all she was worth and savored his kiss while it lasted. His kissing her had slowly become a dream of hers, but she'd never dared voice the desire. Finally he pulled back, leaned his forehead against hers and, smiling, lifted her hands up to his mouth. He kissed the top of her fingers, telling her she was something else. "Once you're settled in school and I know what's going on with me, we'll have to get together and have some more friendly debates."

Isabel blushed as she chuckled softly and agreed. They then spent another thirty minutes simply talking, before she helped him back to the house and to his family, making sure she kept a hold of his upper arm; enabling her to guide him without interfering with his crutches.


	13. Moving Forward

Chapter Thirteen

 ** _Previous:_** _While Isabel was sure her aunt would have had a fit if she'd seen them, she slid her arms up his back and held onto Jarrod for all she was worth and savored his kiss while it lasted. His kissing her had slowly become a dream of hers, but she'd never dared voice the desire. Finally he pulled back, leaned his forehead against hers and, smiling, lifted her hands up to his mouth. He kissed the top of her fingers, telling her she was something else. "Once you're settled in school and I know what's going on with me, we'll have to get together and have some more friendly debates."_

 ** _~oOo~_**

As Jarrod, whose leg was no longer in a cast, stood on the train station's wooden platform; his mother was standing to one side of him. Heath and his new girlfriend, a brown haired beauty by the name of Elizabeth King, stood on the other side of Jarrod. Jarrod could hear the other people who were waiting for the train laughing and talking. Jarrod's mind was now on the specialist Victoria and he had gone to see. The good doctor had told them exactly what Jarrod had expected to hear…. _"From the looks of it, whatever Mr. Elms used to knock you out did quite the number…and there's evidence he hit you more than once and in more than just one spot. The blows have damaged your occipital lobe. Quite frankly, since you survived the blows, I'm shocked you weren't left with more problems to deal with besides blindness. It would take a miracle to give you your sight back."_

When they heard a train whistle off in the distance, Audra, who had been standing a few feet away with her fiancé, Will Martin, stepped forward. She was still feeling more than upset at what had happened to her eldest brother. She left her fiancé' side and gave Jarrod a hug. "I'm going to miss you. Hurry back, okay?"

Jarrod smiled and hugged her back. "I'll miss you too, sis. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." He looked turned his head slightly and spoke to her fiancé. "You take good care of her, Will."

"I will." Will felt horrible for his future brother in law.

Gene, who had traveled to Stockton with his wife of two years; a red headed woman by the name of Eliza Dayton, took their six month old son, Victor, from his wife and let Eliza give Jarrod a hug before he did. However, Gene didn't say much. Like Audra, he was still upset at what had happened.

"You take care of yourself and the ranch while we're gone." Nick spoke up and looked at Heath. They'd tossed a coin to see who, in spite of Jarrod's protests, would accompany Jarrod to the blind school in San Francisco. Jarrod joked that Nick rigged the toss as he, Nick, didn't want to Heath to be dragged away from Elizabeth.

"I've done it before." Heath smiled as he then wished Jarrod the best of luck. The answer was greeted by more than one chuckle from his family, even if their hearts were heavy.

"Mother," Jarrod said as he turned his head slightly. Victoria waited until Audra rejoined Will before walking up to Jarrod and rested her hand on her eldest arm.

"I'm here." Victoria did her best to keep her voice from breaking. How she hated men like Cunningham and Josiah Elms. Right or wrong, she'd been elated to hear that Cunningham had passed away in prison. Was it wrong to hope that something happened to Josiah as well?

"Thanks," he paused as he remembered the conversation the two of them had had just that morning alone at the breakfast table, a conversation that had come about due to Audra. His young sister seemed to think that Isabel, who had written Jarrod, would know if Jarrod would be taking any classes with her. He'd had to fight to control his laughter as Nick, who had actually been the one to read the letter to Jarrod, piped up and asked their sister what on earth made her think that Isabel would know any such thing. Naturally, Audra had to defend her question and a row between the two siblings had almost started, would have had Victoria not put her foot down.

" _Whatever you decide to do with your life is up to you, son. I just want you to be happy. And," she stopped speaking as she laid her hands on his wrists. "When it comes to Isabel Martinez, I'm glad you have her as friend. When you meet up with her again, tell her hello from me."_

"Thanks for everything." Jarrod then kissed her forehead. Then Jarrod, with the aid of the white cane that had a red tip at the bottom, made his way to the train which had pulled to stop. Nick was right behind him. Soon both brothers were seated on the train.

After watching the train start to pull away, Audra, Will, Gene and his family, all turned and walked away. However, Victoria remained standing where she was. She had no intention of walking away until she could see the train no more. Heath and Elizabeth, who had promised both brothers they'd keep an eye on Victoria, remained where they were standing.

"He'll be fine." Heath said as the train disappeared out of sight.

At first Victoria said nothing, remembering the last time Jarrod had been blind and how thrilled they'd all been when his sight had come back. How she'd hoped that, once they were back in Stockton, his sight would return; only, it hadn't. Now she found herself standing in front of a train station wondering just what lay ahead for her eldest son…the whole time praying that, someday, he would be bless with that miracle the doctor mentoined. "I know he will." Victoria stood erect and threw Heath a small smile. "He's a strong one, just like all my sons. You two do what you want; I'm going home." She said as she turned and walked to the carriage she'd driven to the station.

Heath threw a glance in the direction Jarrod had just left in, and then walked Elizabeth to the wagon they were driving.

~oOo~

Jarrod, who had chosen to sit by the window once more, sat with this face towards the warm light he could feel radiating from it. He'd cracked it open just enough to allow the wind inside. Had it been any further into fall, he was sure Nick, the conductor and other passengers would have said something. As it was, he was left to enjoy the breeze as his mind wandered to the letter Isabel had written. It was actually the second letter she'd written to him, and it was in response to the one Nick had been kind enough to write for him. That is, Nick had written what Jarrod had dictated to him. He ran a portion of the letter through his mind again.

 _Dear Jarrod,_

 _While it saddens me to learn that your blindness seems to be turning out to be permanent, I am thrilled to hear you will be coming to the school for the blind and deaf for a while. I assure you, you will like it here as the students and teachers are wonderful people._

She'd went on to describe the school in length, along with mentioning a few of the teachers and students by name. While he greatly appreciated the information, it was her post script that had made his day. It had simply said _'I still say the tariffs on foreign goods are too low'._ Jarrod rested his head against the train window and fell asleep, smiling from ear to ear. Maybe being blind this time around wouldn't be so bad.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N I freely admit that I have not taken time to research how things are run in a school like the one for the blind and deaf. However, I do know from my ate uncle's (he was profoundly deaf) experience that they have dormitories ,or at least did back when he attended the one here in Utah. So, for the most part, I'm simply taking writer's liberty.

Chapter Fourteen

"This place is huge!" Nick stared as he and Jarrod, who had ridden in a ***** Hansom to get to the school after getting off the train, climbed out, and after paying the driver stood on the sidewalk in front of the school for the deaf and blind. Due to reading Isabel's letter to Jarrod, Nick knew the place was big, only to see it in person was mind boggling.

Jarrod felt rather excited, as he remembered every word of Isabel's description of the school and its environment. It was time to move forward, and he knew it. "We can't stand here forever." Jarrod teased Nick after a few minutes, and then started walking forward.

Nick snapped out of it and quickly caught up with Jarrod. Opening the door for Jarrod, the two brothers entered the school for the deaf and blind; a couple of young children almost collided with Jarrod

. "Whoa," Nick automatically reached out and grabbed the children's arms. "You need to slow down a bit."

"Samuel! Teresa!" An older gentleman with thin white hair stepped out of a nearby office and into the long hallway of the school; the gentleman barked at the children. "I have told you before not to run in the building!"

"Yes, Mr. Jenkins." The two children answered simultaneously and then apologized to Nick and Jarrod. The two blind students then exited the building.

"May I help you?" Mr. Ulysses Jenkins asked as he walked up to Nick and Jarrod, keeping his eyes on Jarrod. He thought; maybe, that Jarrod was a former student of the school. This being the case, he was trying to remember if he'd ever actually met him. That is, until Jarrod spoke up and answered him.

"I'm Jarrod Barkley; Dr. Merar was supposed to write to you." Jarrod couldn't believe how he went from excited to nervous all of a sudden. It had to be the fact that he'd never expected to be a student at any school again; not at his age.

"Oh yes!" Mr. Jenkins' whole face lit up. "I remember that letter, been expecting you. Usually I don't have our students call me by my first name. However, please, call me Ulysses. I dare say you're eighteen or older, so I would prefer it that way." He wasn't surprised when Jarrod and Nick both chuckled and agreed. Mr. Jenkins then said, "There's a room to your immediate right. I have arranged for someone to give you a general tour of the school and the room you'll be using while you're here. Please wait in the room while I go find her." He then looked at Nick. "May I assume you're the brother Dr. Merar spoke of?"

"Yes, name's Nick." Nick answered as Jarrod made his way into the room Mr. Jenkins had just mentioned.

"Well, normally I tell family members it's best to simply say their goodbyes now. However, in this case, if you wish to stay and visit your brother for a little while I will not argue." He turned and walked away to find the student he had arranged to have show Jarrod around the school.

Nick turned and walked into the room Jarrod had just entered. It tore at his heart to see his brother walking slowly around the room with his white can, with one hand extended. While it did not surprise him to see his elder brother getting to know his environment already, Nick still silently cursed Josiah Elms for the thousandth time.

"You don't have to stay, Nick." Jarrod stopped alongside a table that sat in the middle of the room and, turning in the direction he knew his hot tempered brother was, leaned against it. "I'll be fine. As soon as I learn to write without my sight I'll write you and the family; I promise."

Nick again found himself fighting his emotions. Jarrod had always been there for him, for the family. He'd always had their backs, and they'd always had his. He didn't want to leave him alone at the blind school; yet, he knew he had too. "I can stay for a few hours." Nick spoke in an uncharacteristically quiet voice. He could too. Heath and McColl were more than capable of running the ranch; he didn't have to race home right away.

Jarrod couldn't help but smile. Nick might be a lot of things, but uncaring and non-protective were not two of them. A part of Jarrod would always want his brother nearby, but it was unrealistic…and Jarrod knew he had to keep focused on the matter at hand or he'd be unable to function. However, he wasn't just going to push Nick away. He sensed Nick's strong need to know that he, Nick, wasn't leaving his brother in a bad spot. "How about we see if whoever is giving me a tour of the school minds if you tag along before you head back to Stockton?" Jarrod said in the gentle 'Pappy' voice he'd used for years. It reached out and seemed to wrap its arms around Nick.

Nick couldn't help but smiled wide, even though he was still fighting like crazy to keep his emotions in check. "I wonder who they're going to stick you with."

Jarrod went to answer only to get the shock of his life, as did Nick, when they heard a young woman speak up behind them. "That would be me." The very familiar voice had Nick whirling around and Jarrod standing straight up. "Our director talked to me after he received Dr. Merar's letter. For some reason he figured I wouldn't mind being pulled away from my classes to give Jarrod the tour." She was smiling wide as she spoke. "I guess it's what I get for talking about Jarrod, you and your family so much. That is I told him I'd met your mother and Heath, I told Mr. Jenkins I hadn't been privileged to meet Audra or Gene yet." While Ulysses Jenkins had told her she was free to call him by his first name, Isabel was not comfortable with it and told him as much. He'd been polite not to push the issue, as he could see why she felt the way she did.

"Isabel!" Jarrod exclaimed. He'd hoped to cross paths with her only, as large as the school was, he hadn't expected for it to be on the first day.

Nick couldn't help but grin wide as he watched Jarrod walking briskly across the floor towards Isabel's voice. "Maybe I should move in too. Looks like you might need a chaperone." He teased as Jarrod and Isabel gave each other a hug. The statement only served to get a 'no thanks' from his brother and a chuckle out of Isabel. Nick asked Isabel if she minded if he tagged along on the tour Jarrod was to be given.

"Of course not," Isabel turned around. "Feel free to follow us." She then instructed Jarrod to follow her. She would have instructed him on how to do that without his sight only she figured that was one thing she wouldn't have to worry about. She didn't. Before long Nick and Jarrod were listening as Isabel talked about the school and took them from one room to another. However, when they stopped at the bottom of a flight of steps, a young boy who looked to be around fifteen was waiting for them.

"Is that you Miss Martinez? Is Mr. Barkley with you?" the student, a blind lad by the name of Michael Underwood, asked; he and the other minor students had been instructed to call anyone of legal age by Miss or Mister.

"Yes, it is and, yes, he is." Isabel turned around and then-after introduced the young man to Jarrod, and vise versa.

Michael held out his in the direction he'd heard the footsteps and said, "Good to meet you, Mr. Barkley."

Jarrod raised his hand and found the young man's hand. Shaking it, he smiled. "Good to meet you too."

Isabel explained that Michael would show Jarrod to his room and that Nick was welcome to go with Jarrod if he wished. She then excused herself, telling Jarrod she'd come and get him later that evening, to take him to the cafeteria. Jarrod remained standing where he was listening to the sound of Isabel's steps fading away, until both Nick and Michael asked him if he was okay. He then turned his attention to allowing the young gentleman to lead him and Nick to the room Jarrod would be using while Jarrod was living at the school.

As Far as I know, FF does not allow links to be posted on the site. So, I have separated a few of the letters. So, if you want to bring the links up, you'll have type the link into the address bar and bring them up that way.

 **ww we bhp?sour ceid= chrome-instant &ion =1&es pv=2&ie=UTF-8#q=Pu blic+ transportation+in +the+ nin eteenth+century ** click on Transportation in the 19th Century - Literary Liaisons, Ltd. and this link

 **htt erary- / articl e033 .html** will appear. The following will be on the site:, though I have bolded the part about the Hansom.

FOR HIRE VEHICLES:

 **Hansom** -Invented in the 1830s, it had two wheels and the driver sat in back, so the passengers could get a clear view of where they were going. They eventually replaced the cabs. It was introduced into the United States later in the century. By the 1890s, tires were rubber, making the ride smoother.


	15. Hope and Promises

Chapter Fifteen

Jarrod sat on the side of the full sized bed that sat next to the bedroom window. He had, at young Michael's suggestion, spent the better part of the afternoon getting to know the room that would be his. That is, he'd started to get to know the room once he and Nick had lunch at a nearby restaurant before Jarrod had returned to the blind school, and Nick headed back to Stockton and the ranch.

Jarrod thought again on his bedroom. It was nineteen feet by fourteen feet, and held a bed, dresser, a chair and small desk, along with a closet and one window. Since he didn't have to share the room with anyone, it definitely had enough room to move around. He thought on the words Michael had spoken before leaving for his afternoon classes. _"If you were one of the younger students like me," Michael stood in the doorway of Jarrod's room talking to Jarrod after Nick had left, "you would be expected to share a room with two other students, maybe three. However, since you're older and will most likely not be here as long as the rest of us, Mr. Jenkins assigned you your own room. He does that with any grown adult who finds themselves at the school for the very reason I just stated…they don't stay very long."_

Jarrod stood back up and made his way to the window which he had purposely left open. The breeze felt good, and he could hear the voices of the other blind students, though he only caught a word here and there. That probably had a lot to do with the fact that his room was on the second floor of the school, and the students were simply speaking loudly, not yelling. His mind started to wander to his own family when he heard a couple of students talking about their siblings only to hear a knock on his door.

"Coming!" He called out as he turned and silently counted the steps towards the door. Due to the hours he'd spent getting to know the room, he easily avoided the table and chair before reaching up and opening the door. The moment he did, Jarrod could smell lavender. Isabel had started wearing it so he wouldn't have to depend just how the sound of Isabel's walk to know it was her. He started smiling. "Why Miss Martinez," He teased, "What will people think if they see you coming to my room?"

"As long as I don't go inside, we'll be fine, Mister Barkley." Isabel chuckled as she answered, and then she grew serious. "I told Mr. Jenkins I'd come and get you for dinner. Are you ready to eat?"

Supper? Jarrod felt shock waves go over him. He hadn't realized how late it was getting. Just as he went to answer his stomach growled. He, Isabel, along with a few of the students who happened to be nearby, started laughing.

"I'll take that as a yes." Isabel smiled, turned and told Jarrod the cafeteria was down on the first floor. "However, we'll take the *elevator this time. The school has it working finally. Just keep a hold of the *handrail for now; it leads straight to the elevator." After having to climb the long flight of stairs up to the second floor, Jarrod was more than thrilled to learn the school's elevator was finally working. After the day he'd had, even it hadn't been overly busy; Jarrod didn't feel like dealing with all those stairs at the moment.

"Sound good to me," Jarrod told her as he reached out with his left hand and found the handrail Isabel talked about. As he followed Isabel the two talked about the school and exactly what Jarrod could expect the following day.

 **~oOo~**

It had to be close to midnight as Heath made his way from his bedroom to the living room. He had been unable to sleep and, seeing a light coming from the living room, figured his stepmother had the same problem. Well, that or Audra did. In between Jarrod's situation and his sister's upcoming wedding, either woman had good reason to find themselves wide awake.

When she heard the sound of footsteps, Audra turned her head. Since she hadn't heard the swishing of a skirt, she wasn't surprised to see Heath enter the room. "You couldn't sleep either?" Audra asked as she turned her gaze back to the fireplace and the dancing flames inside it. It was the first fire to be built it in it for quite a few months.

"Jarrod will be fine and," Heath walked up beside her, "he'll be here to give you away on your wedding day." He knew that the fact that something could prevent Jarrod from being at her wedding had been weighing heavily on Audra's mind.

 _"That day better not happen for a few more years yet." Jarrod sat on the sofa; fourteen year old Audra and the family had gone to see one of their cousins married. It had Audra worried about who would walk her down the aisle the day came she got married. "I'll walk you down aisle. You won't be alone." Her eldest brother tried to reassure her. Audra and he then continued to talk for a solid hour before he had to leave to go into Stockton._

"It's not fair!" Audra cried out as she turned and made her way to the sofa. "He shouldn't have to go through this again!" She said down on the sofa and clasped her hands together.

Heath heard what his sister was not saying. However, he sat down beside her and said nothing. That is, until she turned to him and spoke, proving he'd heard her silent message correctly. "There's no emotional shock involved this time around. Doctor said without a miracle Jarrod's going to be blind forever!" The fact that she was angrier than she'd been in a long time was heard loud and clear.

"Maybe" Heath answered, though he was secretly hoping and praying for the miracle the doctor had mentioned to Victoria and Jarrod. "When all is said and done though, will it make a difference to you? I mean, are you going to love him less if his sight does not return?"

Horrified that Heath would suggest such a thing, Audra jumped to her feet and shouted angrily. "HEATH BARKLEY! HOW DARE YOU ASK SUCH A STUPID QUESTION! OF COURSE, I WON'T!"

Heath gave her a crooked smile and stood up. "I know that and I'm sure he does too." He then restated the fact that Jarrod would be at her wedding and walk her down the aisle. "Now, let's both get to bed. Nick's due in tomorrow, and I need my rest before he gets here."

"Yes, you don't want Nick to catch you sleeping." Audra laughed and gave Heath a hug, thanking him for being there for her. The two then walked out of the living room and made their way to their respective rooms, hoping they could relax and get at a couple of hours of sleep at least.

A/N

.

*I don't know if the school for the blind has a handrail or not-I could only find pictures of the outside of the building so….writer's liberty again? Wellll LOL


	16. Time to Study, Time to Play

Chapter Sixteen

Jarrod sat near the back of the room at the end of one of four long rectangular tables that were lined up in a row. The class was large enough to hold them and the teacher's desk. There was also enough room to move around without feeling like you had to glue your back to the wall in order for another student to get by you. He listened as one by one the other students walked out of the room.

Mr. Jenkins, who was substituting for the regular teacher, felt bad for their newest pupil. True, Jarrod was handling his new surroundings rather well for just being at the school a week; still, Mr. Jenkins had been teaching for many years and he could tell Jarrod, to a small degree, was still having the same struggle all new of their new students had.

"You're a pretty good student. I wish all the students would take their studies as seriously as you do." Mr. Jenkins walked past the first three tables and, after pulling a chair away from the third table and turning it around, sat down facing Jarrod. "I bet you'll be reading in Braille in no time at all."

Jarrod couldn't help but smile, remembering when he was a child and the day he'd realized he needed to take learning seriously. "Most of the other students are rather young still and have yet to realize how important an education really is."

Mr. Jenkins nodded and sighed. "I fear there are some who will learn that too late."

Remembering a couple of the students and their behavior during class, Jarrod shrugged his shoulders. "Those students may surprise you yet. I know my brother, Nick, got into a few scrapes at school and yet he did get to the point where he settled down and took it serious enough get a rather good education."

"I hope so." Mr. Jenkins said before pausing and continuing, "After everything I just said, it's going to sound strange saying this only, I think it's about time you shut those books for a little while. Taking education seriously is necessary; however, one also needs to find a balance between that and some time to relax. We're having a small social in the commons area down the hall in a few minutes. I think it would be good for you to go."

Jarrod wanted to socialize with people, but the school social? Okay, there were a few adult students, the teachers and some staff. Still, the majority of the students were fifteen and younger. What on earth would he do? "I don't…." he started to objected, only to stop as he caught a whiff of lavender and hear familiar footsteps.

"If you don't go, does that mean I can skip out too?" Isabel asked, then chuckled as Mr. Jenkins-without thinking-objected. He reminded her that for whatever reason existed the class clowns who had just left the classroom, for the most part, behaved themselves when she was around. "In fact, if I'm to be honest, they've actually been on their better behavior since Jarrod here has joined the class. Guess that's my other motivation for wanting you to go." He looked at Jarrod and chuckled. "I need the two of you there if for nothing else but my sanity!"

Jarrod and Isabel couldn't help but laugh at the man's words. "Guess we scare them." Isabel said as she walked up to the table where Jarrod sat. "So, are you going to make me go to that social by myself or are you going to help me save Mr. Jenkins' mind?"

Mr. Jenkins chuckled at the comment and then excused himself. He had known from the moment he saw Isabel and Jarrod together that the two liked each other. He hoped by leaving them alone, Isabel would be able to convince Jarrod to do as he, Mr. Jenkins, had asked.

"Guess he thinks you'll have better luck than him when it comes to getting me to go." Jarrod smiled as he closed the book filled with raised dots that lay on the table in front of him.

Isabel made her way to the chair next to Jarrod's and sat down. "I'm not going to beg you to go, Jarrod." She moved her hand over the table until she found his hand and then laid hers on top of it. Wrapping her fingers around his hand, entwining her fingers with his as she did so, she added, "Only I'd be lying if I said it wouldn't bother me to be there without you."

Jarrod, who had automatically wrapped his fingers around hers as she clasped his hand, thought about the past week and sighed. "Funny, I thought I was doing so much better with my attitude this time around. Only, I suppose, if I'm to be honest, it's been just as bad just in a different way. If that makes any sense,"

"It makes a lot of sense." Isabel answered. She then told him about a time when her aunt praised her for how well she was doing coping with her oncoming blindness. Alejandra had told her she'd go far because she was staying so positive. Isabel then reminded Jarrod of her own words to him. "Since coming here, Jarrod, I've learned a few things about myself I didn't want to admit. The first and foremost was that I was very resentful about losing my eyesight. I wouldn't do anything around here for the first week."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jarrod exclaimed in surprise. He hadn't expected to hear such a confession for Isabel. It truly shocked him.

"Nope, took Michael and a young woman name Michelle to knock some sense into me." Isabel told him, adding the fact that she wished he could have met Michelle. "She went back to her family the day before you arrived. Now," Isabel stood up, keeping a hold of Jarrod's hand. "Are you coming of your own free will, or do I need to drag you kicking and screaming down the hallway?" She was laughing as she asked him the question, knowing full well she would never actually attempt such a thing. She was just hoping to give Jarrod a laugh, and convince him to go with her.

"Well, lovely lady," Jarrod pushed his chair back and stood up, keeping a hold of her hand. "I would look pretty funny being dragged down the hallway. I think I best walk."

Isabel chuckled and agreed as she and Jarrod walked from the table to the door and then entered the hallway. They continued visiting as they headed for the commons area. By the time they reached their destination, Jarrod was actually looking forward to visiting the teachers he knew, meeting the ones he didn't and even getting to know some of the students.


	17. Don't Start Now

Chapter Seventeen

Jarrod sat on a bench just outside the school with his jacket buttoned clear to the top. He told himself he really should go inside, only problem was, he didn't listen to that thought. Had it really been a month since he'd arrived at the blind school, a month of sitting in classes feeling as if he should be the teacher not the student; due to how young many of the students were? With all that he was learning-how to read Braille among other things, Jarrod told himself he should simply be grateful for the chance to make something more of his life, rather than sit on the side lines. And the fact that many of the students seemed to gravitate to him as if he were their older brother, or father, depending on the age of the student, was more than flattering. However, in spite of all that, he found himself struggling with an old familiar resentment that had started trying to overtake him the past few weeks, feelings that came from knowing that any chance he had of regaining his eyesight was extremely small.

Jarrod's mind then turned to Isabel. They had enjoyed a few friendly debates with each other and gone to a couple of socials. However, when he'd heard a couple of young men lament they had no chance with Isabel with Jarrod around, he had begun to do some serious thinking. He more than enjoyed her friendship and he was very interested in her, only he couldn't help but wonder if she'd be better off with someone closer to her own age. Thinking this way, he had begun pulling back from the relationship. Only when he heard the sound of more than one person approaching did Jarrod sit up straight and come out of his thoughts.

"Hello, Mr. Barkley." Michael said after a moment.

Jarrod was amazed. How did the young man know he was sitting on the bench? It was a question that was quickly answered when Michael told him that Adam had commented that 'Mr. Barkley looks a bit upset'; Adam was one of the deaf students and a good friend of Michael's. That part, the deaf communicating with the blind, had Jarrod chuckling just a little. Okay, it was possible; still, it was different.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Michael asked politely.

Jarrod could hear the sincere concern in the young man's voice. It didn't surprise him as he'd learned early on that Michael had a very caring and compassionate nature about him. That idea was reinforced time and time again when Jarrod would hear one of the other students comment about something the young lad had done for them…or for someone they knew.

"I'm fine, just needed some fresh air and time to think." Jarrod replied. "Don't worry about me."

"I'm not worried." Michael said as he sat down, saying that Adam apologized but he had to leave, a statement that was reinforced as Jarrod heard the deaf student walking away. "But I and a couple of other students promised Miss Martinez we'd keep an eye on you and help you if you needed it." Then, not wanting Jarrod to think he was only acting out of the need to keep a promise, Michael hurried to add, "I'd still be concerned even if she hadn't asked us to do it." He paused and then said, "She's like a sister to me, and I know how much you mean to her." He then, hesitantly, asked, "What has she done to make it so you now avoid her so much, and don't tell me homework. Yes, I know how hard you've been working to learn Braille, among other things, but you don't have to over-focus on things like that either. "

Jarrod felt his heart skip a beat. "She hasn't done anything wrong. What makes you ask such a thing?" He asked, curious as to how Michael had come to the conclusion.

"I told you; she's become like a sister." He bluntly told Jarrod that Isabel had told him her concerns. "She's upset and told me. With the way you have started finding one excuse or another to be anywhere but where she is, what's she supposed to think?"

Jarrod sighed; there was no denying he had handled the situation badly. And, fighting to keep self pity from overtaking him was not a valid reason. Well, not as far as he was concerned it wasn't. "She hasn't done anything wrong." Jarrod assured Michael. "I'll talk to her; that is, as soon as I can find her, okay?"

He had to start chuckling when Michael quickly told him where Jarrod could find Isabel. "She's in the library. She's always in the library this time of day." That was a fact that didn't surprise Jarrod, as he knew how much Isabel loved to read. He even remembered her Aunt commenting her niece had become a book worm somewhere along the line.

"I'll go talk to her now." Jarrod stood up and, after thanking Michael for stopping and talking to him, turned around and headed back into the school. Once inside he made his way down the long corridor… grateful that the majority of the students were elsewhere in the school. Not because he didn't like them, but because he just didn't feel like hearing all the noise at the moment. At the end of the first corridor, Jarrod turned to his left and started down another long hallway; the library was at the end of it. Once he entered the library, it didn't take him long to locate Isabel, though he had to chuckle. Since coming to the blind school, Isabel had started wearing a lavender perfume. None of the other students wore it. If she ever switched perfumes, he was going to be in trouble.

"Hello, Isabel." Jarrod stopped alongside the table she sat at. "May I sit down?"

Isabel found herself letting out a breath she had not realized she'd been holding once she'd realized who was approaching her. Isabel told herself if he ever switched colognes she'd have to find another way to identify him so quickly. Though, as she thought about it, that would only be the case if he wasn't actually walking. She'd learned rather quickly that some people had a distinct sound that was made while they walked; Jarrod was one of them. "Hello, Jarrod. I'm not going to stop you from sitting anywhere you want." She then asked how he'd been doing.

Jarrod pulled out the chair next to her, sat down and then, after telling her he was fine, apologized for his aloofness. He told her, as he had Michael, that she was completely innocent of any wrong doing.

"Then what is going on?" She asked.

Jarrod sighed and then explained what he'd overheard and what he'd started to think.

A small part of Isabel wanted to lay into him and tell him how childish that idea was; most of her couldn't see where that would do any good. "Those young men you heard are so immature and are only interested in a woman who will cook and clean for them." She paused for a split second and then asked, "Do you remember the feelings we had that day you kissed me outside my aunt's house?"

Jarrod couldn't help but smile. "I'll never forget it."

Isabel heard the smile in his voice and started smiling herself. "There was a closeness there Jarrod. Granted," She reluctantly admitted, "maybe not the closeness one would need to actually make a relationship work long term, but it was there. And, the way we were before you began pulling back, it felt right too." She paused again and then said quietly, "You've never come across to me as one who allows others opinions' dictate what you do unless you agree with them. Don't start now. If nothing else, I'd like to think we can continue to have a very strong friendship if nothing else." 'Okay, the fact that I hope it turns to more is something I'll keep to myself. After all, pushing him into anything will only push him away' Isabel thought only to herself.

Jarrod smiled and put his free hand on top of hers, grateful that Michael had stopped to talk to him. "I can live with that." He agreed as he took a chance and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, not wanting to chance the librarian seeing anything and scolding them for it. He felt the feelings of resentment towards his blindness that he'd been fighting the past couple of weeks slip away. He then asked Isabel if she cared to eat lunch with him. It was an invitation she was more than happy to accept.


	18. Talk by the Steps and What About You?

Chapter Eighteen

As Jarrod walked down the corridor that led from his room to the elevator and the stairs that led to the first floor, he ran his schedule for the day through his mind. Over all he was fine with it, except for when it came to Braille class. Why he couldn't simply hire a tutor to teach him was beyond him. Not that he minded the other students, he didn't; it's just that he felt more than out of place as the average age of that class had to be eight or nine years old. While he had intended to take the elevator down to the first floor, he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the muffled sound of a child crying, at least it sounded like a child, coming from the staircase. Reaching out, Jarrod found the stair railing and started down the stairs. When he reached the child, he sat down.

Six year old Cassie Hillman did her best to stop crying when she heard someone walking down the stairs, and stiffened when she realized they had stopped and sat down beside her. Due to the smell of cologne, and the lack of the sound of any movement from a dress, she knew it was a man who had joined her. When he didn't speak, she snapped, "What do you want?"

"You were crying." Jarrod answered gently. "I thought you might need a friend to talk to."

"You're not my friend! I don't even know you!" Cassie folded her arms and turned away.

Jarrod couldn't help but smile. The young child reminded him of Audra or Gene when they'd have a fit and claimed they didn't want him around. "Jarrod Thomas Barkley from Stockton, though I currently live here." Jarrod spoke up again. "What about you?"

After a moment, Cassie gave him her name and then asked, "Are you a teacher here?"

Jarrod chuckled. Of course, the young child would naturally think that. "No, I'm one of the students."

If Cassie had been able to see, she would have stared at Jarrod. As it was, she felt stiffened in shock. However, she sent shock waves through Jarrod when she asked quietly, "Did your family desert you too?"

Jarrod frowned. "Is that what you think your family did? Desert you?"

"I don't think it; I know it! They brought me here, talked to Mr. Jenkins and then left! They don't want me because I'm blind!" Cassie cried out as new tears started to fall.

Jarrod reached out and laid his hand on her shoulder. When she'd stopped crying enough to listen, he began talking to her. "Did anyone explain how things work here? I mean how children attend their classes during the school year and how they go home during the holidays and summer?"

Cassie hung her head. She remembered how her parents had tried to talk to her, tried to tell her how things would work, but she'd been too upset to listen. Then, later, Mr. Jenkins had told her parents to simply go, saying 'she'll come to understand in time'. "My parents said something like that, but they wouldn't tell me exactly when they'd pick me up either." The fact that she still held onto her doubt was something Jarrod could hear very plainly.

"Have you always been blind?" He asked after a few minutes.

"No." Cassie sniffled and then told him how she'd been walking on top of their wooden fence only to find herself falling. "When I woke up, I was blind. That was at the first of the summer." Cassie answered as she stifled a few fresh tears. She then asked him the same question.

"No, I haven't been." Jarrod paused and then told her an unfortunate incident had robbed him of his sight also, though he wasn't about to go into details with the young child. "At my age I feel like I should be one of the teachers, only I'm not. Guess you're feeling the same way I used to, like you're a fish out of water when it comes to living at the blind school while our families are elsewhere."

Jarrod started chuckling when the young child exclaimed, "How could you feel like a fish out of water? How can I feel that when we're not fish!"

He explained it was only a saying and just what it meant. "We just have to adjust to the fact that we have to see things differently than other people." When she asked what he meant, Jarrod pointed out that their other senses, such as their hearing, were more alert than many people's. "That helps us 'see' and get pictures in our minds that others might not have." He paused and found himself repeating some words his father had told him years ago-even though he had to tweak the words just a bit to fit his and Cassie's situations. "The biggest challenges we have to face don't come from other people; many times the hurdle we have to overcome is our own bad attitude. Like it or not, we simply have to ask for help and then move on."

Jarrod was a bit surprised, but did not fight her, when Cassie climbed onto his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head upon his shoulder. However, his heart went out to her when she whispered, "I am supposed to be in a class only," she sniffled, "I got lost."

He lifted his hand and patted her head. "I'll tell you what we'll do; we'll look for that class together." He then removed her off his lap and, taking a hold of the stair railing with one hand and grasping her small hand in his other, Jarrod began walking down the stairs. Cassie smiled and held on.

 _ **~oOo~**_

Isabel, who had been searching for Cassie at the teacher's request, stood outside Cassie's classroom waiting for Jarrod. When he exited the classroom and shut the door, she spoke up. "That was nice of you. Cassie's been having a hard time adjusting since she came here."

"I can understand that one." Jarrod answered as they started walking back down the hallway. "She'll eventually get used to things as they are now."

"Have you?" Isabel asked as they walked out of the building and made their way to a bench that was underneath a tree that sat off to the right of the front of the building.

Had he? Jarrod thought back to when he first woke up after the attack. He thought on the time up to when he boarded the train and every minute since he'd arrived at the blind school. _"Son, sometimes the conflicts we face isn't other people opposing us on any certain matter. No, I believe, the biggest struggle we need to win is within our own hearts."_ Jarrod heard some more of his father's words, ones spoken at a time Jarrod had seriously considered dropping out of law school, repeating themselves to him now. "Some days I think I have." He answered as he took a hold of one of her hands. "Some days I do nothing but pray for that miracle the specialist mentioned. But," he smiled as he thought how Cassie had talked a mile a minute to him as they searched for her classroom, "when I can help someone like Cassie, it seems a bit easier to deal with."

Isabel smiled as she laid her free hand on top of his. "My father always said that everyone, no matter what circumstances they find themselves in, have something to contribute to the world. I'd say he was right. Sighted or not, you still have a lot to offer."

Removing his hands from hers, Jarrod wrapped his arms around Isabel shoulders and pulled her close. "Same goes for you," he whispered as their lips touched. Soon he was kissing her with all he had, in spite of the fact that someone might see them. Isabel didn't hesitate to return the kisses. Only when they heard students walking out of the building did they separate and stand up. Keeping a hold of Isabel's hand, he stood up and, before they headed back into the school, invited Isabel to attend a play that was being held at the blind school later that evening.


	19. Games and Birthdays

Chapter Nineteen

Jarrod leant against a tree that stood at the far left hand corner of the school grounds. He could hear the laughter of the students and the teachers as they either sat on blankets eating or participated in the games that had been planned for the day. The activities had been going on most of the morning and had been rather enjoyable in spite of the fact that the weather was slightly colder than it had been. Had it really been six months since he woke up blind and four and a half months since he arrived at the blind school? It hardly seemed like it, as it seemed as if only yesterday it was spring, and now winter was fast approaching. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Isabel and what sounded like a young child approach him. He had to smile as the children seemed too attracted to Isabel like bees were to honey, though he flat out laughed inside as he remembered one of the first graders asking Isabel if she'd wait for him to grow up.

"Go ahead and ask him." Isabel urged Cassie; the young child had greatly admired Jarrod since their talk on the stairs.

Cassie, who was holding on to Isabel's hand, didn't say anything at first as she was extremely shy, even around those she liked. That is not until Jarrod crouched down and talked to her the way he used to do with Audra, assuring her she had nothing to be afraid of. Finally she asked quietly, "Will you be on my team?" She went on to explain that there were waist high poles that were set in the ground anywhere from ten feet apart to forty feet apart; each set of two poles were connected by a rope. "I and some other student would be lined up near one pole while others would be on the other end." She went on to explain how the students would hold onto the rope as they ran to the other end and then their partners-when they were touched would run back in the direct the first runner had come. "The other team would be using the other poles and the rope attached it. The team whose members finish the race wins. And, you don't have to worry; you wouldn't be the only adult in the races. Miss Martinez and a few others are going to join us too. Only the other team already got Miss Martinez to be on their team; the little skunks."

"Cassie," Isabel did her best not to laugh, though she failed to keep a grin from appearing on her face. "That is not the way to talk about others."

"Yes, ma'am," Cassie said, the doubt she felt could be heard in her voice and could be heard as she added quietly, 'If you say so,'

Jarrod smiled. Not only was it flattering that Cassie wanted him to join in the games, but to compete against Isabel in something besides debates was just too inviting to turn down. He stood up and laid a hand upon Cassie's shoulder. "You bet; I'd love to join your team. Maybe we should discuss what the winner gets later."

The comment naturally went over Cassie's head, and she began rattling off all the prizes the teachers had come up with. However, by the way he said the words, Isabel caught on without a problem. It earned him a soft punch in the arm; it only served to make him laugh. Cassie, who felt Isabel move, but did not know exactly what she'd done, stopped talking about prizes and asked what had happened.

"Just reminding J…Mr. Barkley," Isabel quickly corrected herself, "to be on his best behavior."

Being fairly new at the school, Cassie was not aware that Jarrod Barkley and Isabel Martinez were considered a steady couple at the school. No, all she was really aware of was that the two were extremely good friends. Also, since she'd never heard of Jarrod ever getting into trouble, Cassie was confused as she walked with the two adults towards the game she'd asked Jarrod to join. "He always behaves; Mr. Jenkins says so."

Isabel bit her tongue while Jarrod simply chuckled and told Cassie not to worry; he would be on his best behavior during the games."

It was all Isabel could do not to say something, as she caught the way he said the words 'during the games'. The young student did not need to know about the unspoken message Jarrod was intentionally sending Isabel. Soon Jarrod was standing with Cassie's team and found himself not only competing against Isabel's team, but her as well. He knew that because Mr. Jenkins and one of the teachers who had chosen to remain on the side lines took turns cheering for either him or Isabel as he held laid his hand on his team's rope and began running, though he made sure he simply let his hand slide lightly over rope as he did so. By the end of the game, Isabel's team had won, even if Jarrod had beaten her to the end of the line.

 **~oOo~**

The sun had begun to set by the time Jarrod and Isabel walked towards the door of the blind school. Unfortunately, it also meant it was getting colder. Jarrod was more than happy to open the door to the school and hold it open while Isabel entered. Having entered directly into the hallway that ran alongside the cafeteria, Jarrod and Isabel could hear the blind students who had already sat down talking away. And, they knew, if they could see, the deaf students were talking just as much.

"I know you've got to be hungry. However, do you mind waiting just a little while?" He asked as she stopped walking and stood in the doorway to the cafeteria.

Isabel was hungry; still, she was far more curious as to why Jarrod was asking her to wait. He had to have something up his sleeve. "All right, I'll wait for a few minutes."

Jarrod was elated that she was consenting to wait…as he had a surprise for Isabel. If she had insisted on going into the café, he'd have had a problem. As it was, he and Isabel turned away from the cafeteria and headed down the hallway once more. After reaching the end of the hallway instead of turning to the right into a huge commons area, he turned to his left. It threw Isabel for a loop, and she spoke up quickly, demanding to know what was going on.

"Nothing bad, I promise." Jarrod answered and chuckled when she told him he was being a tease. He knew he was and he didn't care. By the time they reached the end of the hallway and entered a small office that had its furniture replaced with a table, two chairs and a beautiful vase of flowers, the smell of chicken and other delicious food filled Isabel and Jarrod's senses. There was also the sound of a violin playing.

Isabel gasped as her heart skipped a beat. She'd spent all day feeling for sure Jarrod had never once thought about the fact that it was her birthday. It had hurt and made it difficult not to pout, only she refused to act worse than a two year old child, but she had refused to put a damper on her day…figuring she'd find a more mature way to embarrass him for forgetting. Now, she stood in the room feeling rather foolish. "Jarrod!" Her hands flew to her chin. "You didn't forget!"

Jarrod chuckled and, lifting his arms, laid them on her shoulders. "I wouldn't even think about it. Though, I am sorry. I had reservations at one of the finest restaurants in San Francisco, only I learned not an hour ago there was a fire and the establishment has had to temporally close its doors. Michael was kind enough to consent to play the music while the cook in the cafeteria helped with the food. I hope this will do for now."

Tears of happiness started flowing down Isabel's face as she began nodding. "A fancy restaurant couldn't have been better." She answered as the violin music stopped and Michael excused himself, apologizing and telling her he had some homework that just had to get done. Once the young man had left, Jarrod led her to the table. After they sat down Jarrod approached another subject that had been on his mind, one that had had to wait until he heard back from Audra and Carl.

"Audra is getting married next month, a few days after Thanksgiving." Jarrod said as he poured some of the wine the cook had slipped him when she found out what Jarrod was up to and why into their glasses. "I promised to walk her down the aisle." He put the wine bottle down and then asked, "Do you think your aunt would have a fit if I found a chaperone to travel with us to Stockton to the wedding; she and your cousins would be more than welcome to attend it as well."

Isabel stiffened slightly as she remembered being in Mr. Jenkins office just that morning and the words he'd spoken to her. _"You've been such a help in the main office." Mr. Jenkins sat behind his desk looking up at the young woman before him. "There's a part time position there coming up if you want it. All you have to do is show up for an interview on the 29_ _th_ _of November. I wish you'd consider it."_ She hadn't minded helping and had-for a few minutes-considered it. Only, she really had no desire to work at the blind school on a long term basis. Mr. Jenkins would just have to find someone else. Smiling from ear to ear, she picked up her wine glass and said, "I'm sure she won't mind at all."


	20. Job Offers and It makes a Difference

A/N I should tell you….if you are one of the readers who absolutely cannot stand "your" Barkley not getting a permanent miracle, you need to go over to the big valley writer's desk and follow it over there. The ending to this version will be slightly different than the version on that site. At least, that's what my plans are.

Chapter Twenty

Jarrod sat under the same tree he'd leant against during the school's activity day with Isabel's back against his chest and his arms around her waist; her arms rested on top of his. The only difference now was no one else was present. The majority of students and teachers were in classes. The rest-like him and Isabel-had found themselves with some free time on their hands due to their teachers being sick and the school having no substitutes. They had been talking about his meeting with Mr. Jenkins just that morning. Now, with the two of them were simply sitting with each other and not talking, Jarrod's mind wandered back to the meeting.

 _Jarrod walked down the corridor leading to Mr. Jenkins new office; the director of the blind school had moved from the first floor up to the second one. He'd been in the middle of writing some letters, using a ruler as he'd been taught to, when he'd been sent for. He couldn't help but wonder what was up._

 _"Sorry, Mr. Barkley," Michael who had been in a hurry to meet some of his friends had not been paying attention as he ought to have done and bumped into Jarrod._

 _Jarrod smiled. "Don't worry about it, just be more careful. You don't want anyone to really get hurt."_

 _"No, sir!" Michael beamed as he continued down the hallway._

 _Jarrod had come close to inviting Michael to tag along with him, Isabel and their chaperone to Audra's wedding…due to the fact that the lad was an orphan and had no family to spend Thanksgiving with….but just as he went to asking Michael if he was interested, Mr. Jenkins and his wife had invited the young man to spend Thanksgiving with them._

 _Coming to Mr. Jenkins office, Jarrod stopped thinking about the upcoming trip and knocked on the director's door._

 _"Come in!" Mr. Jenkins, who would normally have opened the door himself, called out. Being up to his elbows in paperwork, he didn't really feel like moving. However, when the office door opened and Jarrod stepped inside, Mr. Jenkins put his pencil down and stood up._

 _"I'm glad you could come." He shook Jarrod's hand as he welcomed him to the office._

 _"What did you need?" Jarrod knew he probably should have made some small talk first, only he was anxious to get back to his other activities._

 _Mr. Jenkins, who knew Jarrod was getting ready to travel to Stockton for a few weeks, sat down and leaned back in his chair. "Please, have a seat."_

 _The man's refusal to answer his question until he was sitting down made Jarrod more than uncomfortable. Had something bad happened? Something to his family? He repeated his question as he pulled out a chair and sat down._

 _"First, I don't have any bad news, so you don't have to worry about that one." Mr. Jenkins could tell Jarrod was worried by the way his eyebrows turned down slightly._

 _"That's nice to know." Jarrod let out a chuckle filled with relief. "Though, I'll tell you it's been a long time since I felt like I was being called up in front of a teacher." The comment had both he and Mr. Jenkins laughing._

 _Once he stopped laughing, Mr. Jenkins grew serious. "When you come back from Stockton, you will only have a few more months left with us. I was wondering what, if any, plans you had for the future."_

 _Jarrod sucked in his breath just a little. His future had been on his mind from the moment he'd accepted that he would, most likely, remain blind for the rest of his life. He and Isabel had even had a number of conversations concerning the matter, as they both knew that, no matter what happened between the two of them, they didn't want to live off charity. "I had hoped to figure out a way to continue working in the field of law, but to be honest, I haven't figured out quite how to do that." He went on to talk about the case with Cunningham. "I already knew the case in and out before the accident that left me blind. I didn't need to read anything. No one I know would want to translate everything I would need into Braille, not on an everyday basis. After all, there's the client and attorney confidentiality issue."_

 _"I'm sure you could eventually figure something out. However, would you consider teaching a law class until you do? At Berkley?" Mr. Jenkins couldn't help but start smiling wide at the shocked look that came upon Jarrod's face; Mr. Jenkins had figured the gentleman in front of him would have such a reaction. Well, a reaction close to it anyway._

 _"What are you talking about?" Jarrod asked once he'd come out of shock._

 _"I've talked to a few friends of mine at that particular university. They need a teacher for one of their law classes. Also," he paused as he attempted to keep the grin on his face from getting any wider, "Miss Martinez turned down my off to work here, I thought maybe I could get you to talk to her about teaching a Braille class there. In addition for the need for a law teacher, my friends said enough students have expressed a desire to learn Braille that they would consider making a class available for a few semesters at least, to see if it would work out or not. After talking to them, they told me to tell the two of you the jobs are yours if you want them. Only, they need to know by the first of January."_

 _"I'll think about the teaching position and let you know when I return from my sister's wedding." Jarrod stood up. "I'll tell Isabel about the Braille classes."_

"You should take the job." Isabel's voice brought Jarrod out of his thoughts, though it took a minute for her words to register. "That is, until you figure out how to continue a career as an attorney. And, you will figure something out. I know you will."

"Are you going to accept the offer they made you?" Jarrod asked as he re-positioned himself, making it so he was in front of her instead of behind.

Isabel didn't answer for a second. Finally she asked quietly, "Would it make a difference?"

Jarrod raised his hands to her face and, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs, answered as he moved his face forward. "You know it would." He growled softly as his mouth covered hers and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

Isabel wrapped her arms around him also and held on tight, not wanting to let go. When they finally separated, Isabel laid her head upon his shoulder. "We keep this up and we'll be the ones needing a wedding."

Jarrod chuckled as he kissed the side of her forehead. After months of fighting the fact that he loved her enough to consider such a thing, Jarrod whispered, "We'll have to talk more about that subject after Audra's wedding. I don't want to take anything away from her day. Since we leave next week to go to Stockton, we won't have that long to wait."

Isabel felt her heart skip a beat. She had made the comment hoping to give him a gentle prod, but never expecting him to actually commit to a specific time to talk about 'that' subject. Though, she agreed with him wholeheartedly when it came to doing nothing to distract from Audra's wedding. Every woman deserved to be in the spotlight on their wedding day.

Only when a cold wind started blowing did Jarrod and Isabel stand up and head back into the school building.


	21. Heading to Stockton

Chapter Twenty One

Audra and Victoria wasted no time as they climbed out of the buggy Victoria had driven into town. There was a slight wind blowing, making it a little on the cold side. The two women hurried into the dress shop where Jenny Hollister, who had moved back only a few weeks ago, was working. The previous dressmaker had had a family crisis arise back east and had turned all her orders over to Jenny. Miss Hollister was just finishing up Audra's wedding dress when Victoria and Audra entered the store.

Jenny looked up from her sewing machine and smiled. The fact that Audra was very much the typical excited bride was something that the young woman was not even coming close to hiding. "I'm about done. If you want to take a seat," she began taking pins out of the dress that were no longer needed and put them back in the pin cushion.

"It's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen!" Audra exclaimed as Jenny stood up and, taking the dress off the sewing machine table and held it up.

"You'll look beautiful." Jenny told her as Audra took the dress. "If I may ask, who will be walking you down the aisle?" Not knowing of Jarrod's promise to Audra after their father was killed, Jenny figured that the young woman would be hard pressed to choose. After all, she was close to all of her brothers.

"Jarrod will." Audra answered without hesitation. "He's coming in on the train in a couple of days. It's going to be wonderful!" She then confessed that, as excited as she was, she was also very nervous. She'd kept quiet about the fear she had that something would happen to prevent Jarrod from being at her wedding, and she desperately wanted him there.

"You wouldn't be normal if you weren't nervous." Victoria smiled from ear to ear and then suggested Audra go try on the dress, to make sure it fitted before they took it home.

Jenny watched as Audra slipped into the back room and then looked at Victoria, who would have gone with Audra, only the dress was unusual as it buttoned in the front instead of the back. "How is Jarrod doing?" Jenny asked, her eyes showing that she was genuinely concerned for the eldest Barkley son's welfare. She had felt horrible when she'd been told what had happened to Jarrod months before her return, though she'd been thrilled to learn he wasn't letting his blindness stop him from living a normal life.

Victoria thought on the many letters Jarrod had sent home since he'd been gone; they held an upbeat and happy tone to them; even the ones where he admitted the inner struggles over various matters. She'd been grateful for that. "He's doing well, thank you." She and Jenny then continued visiting until the shop front door opened and Nick stepped inside.

"Hello," he smiled as he gave Jenny a hug and then looked at his mother. "Where's Audra or should I even ask?"

Victoria and Jenny both chuckled, and then Victoria excused herself; saying she wanted to check on Audra.

Once she was out of the room, Jenny and Nick began talking about their roles in the upcoming wedding…Nick was to be the best man, while Jenny had agreed to be one of the bridesmaids, though she freely admitted she didn't know why Audra had asked her, as it's not like they were the best of friends. Okay, they got along well enough; still, it was an honor Jenny hadn't expected. Delighted Jenny had gone ahead and accepted with enthusiasm.

 **~oOo~**

Jarrod was sure every person living in San Francisco was boarding the train bound for Stockton as he, Isabel and their chaperone, Mr. Jenkins' silver headed widowed sister, Francis J. Mills, climbed aboard the train. The first chance they got, Jarrod and Isabel sat down, as did the good widow. "Sounds like every seat is filled," Isabel said as she got as comfortable.

Widow Mills looked around and then smirked, "If the train was fuller, it would burst at its seams." She then looked at Jarrod who was rubbing his temples. "Are you all right?"

"I have a bit of a tension headache." Jarrod smiled and answered. "I'll be fine."

"If you relax like I've told you too, you will." Isabel rested her hand on top of Jarrod's. "After all, stress never did anybody any good. Maybe you should see a doctor. Maybe he'll have something to help you."

Knowing Isabel was only concerned about him, Jarrod his did best not to allow himself to become irritated. "And I told you there was no need for that sort of thing. I'm sure I've simply allowed myself to get overly anxious when it comes to getting back to Stockton. I made a promise years ago and I have no intention of breaking it."

While Francis Mills could see why Isabel felt the way she did, the good widow realized that Jarrod had a valid point. This being the case, she saw no reason to allow an argument to develop, which she could see coming if something wasn't done. "We'll just ask the conductor if they carry something for headache." She said as the train pulled out of the station and began moving. "Now, let's…" before she could finish her sentence a young girl around eight got out of her seat, which was diagonal from Jarrod's and walked over to him.

"Sir, may I ask you a question?" The young child asked a bit nervously.

"Helen!" the young child's mother started to object, only to have Jarrod assure her it was all right; the young girl was not bothering him.

"What is it?" he smiled and asked.

"My brother says blindness is contagious. That's not true is it?"

"Helen!" This time the protests came from Helen's brother, a young eleven year old boy who liked to act like he knew everything when he actually knew very little.

Jarrod had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. He could tell the child's brother was embarrassed from the sound in his protest. Well, if the child was going to embarrass himself by making such absurd statements, he'd asked for it. "No, blindness does not go from one person to another."

"Then what causes it?" The young girl asked in all sincerity.

Jarrod sighed, as he thought on his and Isabel's situations. He then went on to say that some were blinded because a particular sickness had weakened a person's eyes and some people were blinded due unforeseen accidents or events beyond their control. "Some are simply born blind." He added, saying he didn't know what caused some children to be born without their sight.

The young girl thanked him for answering her questions and then made him smile from ear to ear as she told him he explained things as good as her teacher.

After the young girl returned to the seat, Jarrod closed his eyes. Without even meaning too, he fell asleep. Isabel and the good widow, who had been visiting, continued to do so…though they made sure they talked quietly as to not disturb Jarrod.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Jarrod sat next to the window as the train sped down the tracks and closed his eyes. Visual wise, it might not help him any, but it seemed to cut down on the amount of pain that came with the headache he'd been experiencing. He hoped that the headache powders the conductor had brought him would soon kick in. As he rested, his thoughts turned to two days ago. It had been a rather full and busy day, starting with a trip to the train station.

" _I'm sorry. There is no train leaving for Stockton for a couple of days. Engine trouble on that particular train is causing problems," The ticket master looked up from behind his desk. "I can reserve a couple of seats for you on the next one, if you'd like."_

 _Two days. Jarrod had hoped to leave the next day at the latest, but he knew there wasn't a thing he could do about it. "Three, there will be three of us who need a place on that train." Jarrod, who knew the station's employee was making an assumption when it came to Mrs. Mills and himself, corrected the man._

 _"Yes, sir," The gentleman opened up a book and then asked Jarrod to give him the names of those who would be accompanying him. After writing the names down, the ticket master told Jarrod how much was owed. Jarrod pulled out his coin purse and handed the man some coins. When the ticket master handed Jarrod some change back, the ticket master was shocked to watch Jarrod run his fingers over the coins and around the edges._

 _"You said the tickets totaled three dollars and sixty cents," Jarrod, who was more than irritated at the man attempting to cheat him, forced himself to speak calmly. "I gave you four dollars, but you have given me only thirty cents back, two dimes and two nickels. It should be forty cents."_

 _Unaware that Mrs. Mills, who was standing a few feet to the side of Jarrod, was with the station's client and that she could actually see the coins in Jarrod's hands, the crooked ticket master tried to deny what Jarrod was saying. "Sir, I gave you the correct change. If you…"_

 _Mrs. Mills who was in no mood to put up with the likes of the ticket master, interrupted. "You did not sir. He is right, and you know it. Why not just give him the correct change? It would save you the trouble of having any other customer walking in and seeing a fight going on. Well?" She looked at the gentleman who might as well be scowling for the look that came upon his face._

 _"Yes, ma'am," The ticket master reached into the till and handed Jarrod the rest of the change, which Jarrod once again felt the size and shape of each coin. When he was satisfied the man had indeed given him the correct change, he put the money into his money back, took the tickets which the man held out for him and then walked out the door; Mrs. Mills stayed behind long enough to give the ticket master a piece of her mind. Only later would Jarrod tell her he had heard her through the slightly opened door; he'd also thanked her. He really hadn't felt like fighting anyone at that time._

"Jarrod," Isabel shaking his arm slightly brought Jarrod back to reality.

"Huh, what is it?" He sat up straight and opened his sightless eyes.

"We're stopping at a water tower. Let's stretch our legs a bit." Isabel answered.

Jarrod would have been content to simply sit on the train, only he didn't want Isabel to get off the train by herself. "Are you coming too?" Jarrod asked Mrs. Mills as he stood up and stretched.

"No," the good widow smiled from ear to ear. "I think the two of you can be trusted, don't you?" She would have added 'besides, there will be enough people around you, but she didn't think it would be necessary. It wasn't. Soon Jarrod and Isabel were standing near the water tank.

Jarrod could hear more than one person talking back and forth. He wasn't surprised to hear Isabel start to visit a woman who stated that she, the woman, was married to one of the professors at Berkley. She said her name was Mrs. Bryan Tyler. While Isabel and the woman talked, Jarrod's mind wandered again, this time to the small picnic he and Isabel had gone on after he had returned from reserving seats on the train.

 _"Jarrod!" Isabel squealed in delight as Jarrod caught her and swung her around. The two had taken a lunch and had eaten it in the far end corner of the school grounds. Afterwards they'd sat and visited for a few minutes, only to wind up having an impromptu game of tag._

 _"I win." Jarrod laughed as he stopped spinning her around in circles. Before she could concede that was the case, Jarrod was holding her close and kissing her. Only the noises of what sounded like a thousand students pouring out of the school separated the two._

"Jarrod," Isabel tapped Jarrod on the shoulder as she said his name for what was actually the second time. "You with us?"

"Sorry, I wasn't listening."

"Jarrod?" Isabel didn't need her eyesight to know something was wrong.

"Are you all right, Mr. Barkley?" Mrs. Tyler asked, concern expressed in her tone.

"I'm fine." Jarrod assured the two women. "What were you saying?"

"Miss Martinez says the two of you are going to be teaching at Berkley next year. I said my husband and I will need to have you over for supper first chance we get. That is, if you're interested."

Jarrod smiled politely and said he'd seriously consider it. The three continued visiting until the conductor started yelling for everyone who was off the train to get back on.

"Are you sure you're all right, Jarrod?" Isabel didn't like the idea that something could be seriously wrong with Jarrod.

"I'm fine." Jarrod gave her hand a squeeze. "Just thinking on Audra and the wedding; though, the way I'm feeling you'd think I was the father of the bride instead of her older brother."

Isabel chuckled and boarded the train with Jarrod. From all the stories she'd been told, she could see why Jarrod was feeling that way. "Well, you're Pappy." She wasn't surprised when Jarrod muttered his family could have come up with a different nickname for him.


	23. Chapter 23

Gw85-it's the TICKETMASTER this is a jerk, not the conductor.

Chapter Twenty Three

Jarrod leaned against the railing that surrounded the veranda of his family's home. He could hear Audra and one of her friends visiting, though he could not hear them clearly, as they had left the Billiard room and had walked down the hallway just far enough to make their words inaudible. He smiled as he remembered how his family had been at the train station to greet him, Isabel and Mrs. Mills. Well, everyone but Heath. Jarrod couldn't help but chuckle softly. Leave it to his quietly spoken brother to get it into his head to elope. "He and Elizabeth didn't want anyone pushing a huge wedding on them," had been his mother's exact words, though she assured him that the couple would be home in time for Audra's wedding. Jarrod figured that meant that Mrs. King had already gone overboard. From what Heath had said in some of the letters he'd sent Jarrod, the woman couldn't pass by a 'good reason to throw a huge party'.

"Your family's going to think you've disappeared." Isabel, who had been visiting Victoria in the living room, had made it to the Billiard room and then out to the veranda. Knowing that Jarrod had had one more than one tension headache, she was becoming very concerned for Jarrod. "What did Dr. Merar have to say about your headaches?" She asked with a bit of trepidation in her voice. She couldn't help it; she was still rather anxious about Jarrod's health, especially since he'd insisted on stopping by Dr. Merar's office before they came out to the ranch. He'd told the family he simply wanted to say hello and visit with the man for a few minutes while he was in town; Isabel knew better.

Jarrod chuckled and shook his head. Dr. Merar had been rather blunt with him. Maybe the bluntness came from dealing with him and his brothers far too many times. "He agrees with you." Jarrod answered a few moments. "He says; I've let myself get too worked up over nothing. He said men give their daughters or in some cases like mine, sisters, away all the time."

Isabel was tempted to tell him 'I told you so' only that would be totally unnecessary and, quite frankly, sound more like something a ten year old child would say to a sibling or friend they had been arguing with. "Did he give you any suggestions on how deal with it?" She chuckled herself, as she'd talked with Dr. Merar a few minutes before he'd seen Jarrod in private. The good man had been very friendly and straight forward, treating her with nothing but respect; she liked that in a doctor. Since going blind, she'd met a few who acted as if she was supposed to have lost her brains when she lost her sight. That was something she highly resented.

"Some, but nothing I haven't heard already." Jarrod shrugged his shoulders.

"You know, if you mother finds out about the headaches, she'll probably have a few suggestions of her own." At least, she couldn't see Victoria keeping quiet on that one.

"No, please, don't tell her, or anyone else. It's not like I'm deathly sick." Jarrod asked, he then added, "Even without any major conflicts going on in our lives right now, they've still had enough struggles to deal with, and so have we. I don't think we need to add anything like simple tension headaches to the list." He then lifted he hands and cupped her face in his hands. "Now, let's not worry about Audra's wedding, or what my family would do if they found out I've been stressing out over something I have no control over. As you and the good doctor pointed out, I just need to stop it." He lowered his head. It didn't take him long to move his hands off her face and pull Isabel as close to him as he could. _"If we're going to contemplate eventually…"_ Isabel's words rang in his ears as he felt a fire begin to build inside him. As far as he was concerned there was no longer any 'if' about it, he was head over heels in love with Isabel; there was no one else for him.

"JARROD!" Nick's voice sounded throughout the house as the famous rancher walked down the hallway and then stepped inside the Billiard room. He might have hollered again, only he could see directly out onto the veranda. Nick started grinning from ear to ear. The family had been speculating on how just serious Jarrod was about Isabel. His sister had said that, as much as Jarrod liked Isabel, she was sure the two simply shared a solid friendship. Nick had told her she needed to wake up and open her eyes. Now, seeing Jarrod kissing Isabel and her returning the kisses, Nick knew he was the winner when it came to the bet. After a few seconds though, he actually managed to leave the room quietly. He had to; he was feeling much like a peeping Tom. There was no way he wanted to be caught watching this scene.

"I think I heard Nick calling for you." Isabel said as she pulled away from Jarrod.

"I know," Jarrod both inwardly cursed and thanked his brother for the interruption. "I guess I should go see what he wants, and my family's probably wondering where you're at. Only, we need to talk later, and I don't mean after Audra's wedding." He let go of Isabel and started to turn around only to stop and turn back to Isabel. "Some may call me crazy, but I can't say I resent what happened outside Lodi anymore. After all, if it hadn't, I've never have gotten you." He then asked her if she wanted to go inside.

Isabel, who felt as if she was walking on air, smiled. "No, don't worry about me. I'll be in later, just give me a minute."

"All right," Jarrod smiled as he walked through the Billiard room and then disappeared into the hallway. It would seem he had a brother who was looking for him.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Victoria and Audra were busy hanging decorations in the living room, ones meant for both Thanksgiving and for Audra's wedding reception, when Jarrod walked into the room. Audra immediately stopped what she was doing and went to her brother. Throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly, Audra thanked him for the hundredth time for making the effort to be home for the wedding.

"Don't worry about it." Jarrod answered as he took a deep breath and then teased Audra. "Just how many kinds of flowers did you bring in here? It smells like you've started a whole new garden." Okay, the smell of the flowers wasn't quite that strong, only he could tell there were a number of them in the room. He wasn't surprised to hear his mother start to chuckle and Audra let out a small 'harrumph'. "It doesn't matter. They looked quite nice." She went on to tell him how they'd arranged some flowers not only on the coffee table, but on the mantle and the piano, along with putting some in the windows.

"Like I said, a whole new garden," Jarrod laughed when Audra gave him a playful slap on his upper shoulder.

"You two can joke around all you want." Victoria smiled from ear to ear. "I need to go talk to Silas. As you know, Clara and two of her children, along with their children, are supposed to arrive tonight. We're going to have to make sure we have everything ready for them." Victoria paused and then said, "I'd like to talk to you later, in private, Jarrod."

Since Victoria had walked into the garden the night before and, like Nick in the Billiard room, caught him and Isabel kissing, Jarrod figured he knew what his mother wanted to talk about. A part of him wanted to politely tell her that, sorry, he had other plans, the other part knew better. "All right, Mother." Jarrod answered and then listened to his mother walk out of the room, leaving him and Audra to visit alone.

"What did you do? Get together with Nick and throw a bachelor's party for Will and have it backfire?" Audra, who had seen the look in her mother's eyes when she'd spoken to Jarrod, teased him.

"We talked about it, a bachelor's party that is." Jarrod chuckled as he thought about the talk he'd had with Nick after his brother's holler had unintentionally stopped things between Jarrod and Isabel from going any further. He made his way to the couch and sat down. "Even talked about taking him out in the middle of nowhere and making him walk back,"

"Don't you dare!" Audra exclaimed, as horror filled her face. However, the horror quickly left as Jarrod started laughing and she realized he wasn't serious. "You're terrible," she chuckled as she sat down next to him. For a moment nothing more was said. Audra thought about Isabel, who was now with her aunt and cousins in the Barkley's guest house. Alejandra Peterson had knocked on the Barkley's door just that morning. The good woman had thought it would be proper for her niece to stay with her and her children than in the main house. After quite the discussion, Isabel agreed to spend her nights with her aunt and part of the days. Audra thought on the way Nick had looked at Jarrod and Isabel and now her mother's request. Actually, it was just one of many times she'd thought about those things. "Just how close are you and Isabel?" Audra found herself asking the question without thinking.

Jarrod didn't answer for a moment, his thoughts turning to the night before. _Jarrod and Isabel sat on the bench. They'd been talking about everything from hoping Nick and Jenny would get engaged, Heath and Elizabeth's elopement and to Audra's wedding. "Enough about my family, we need to talk about us." Jarrod slid his arms around Isabel's waist. "I love you and want to marry you."_

" _I thought we'd already decided that." Isabel had whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

" _Let's hold off telling anyone until after Audra and Will leave on their honeymoon." Jarrod growled low and pulled Isabel close, running his hands up and down her back as he did so._

It was in that position that Victoria had caught them, another reason Jarrod was a hundred percent sure he knew what his mother wanted. He might not feel that way only, when his mother had caught them, she hadn't had a chance to say anything before Silas had also appeared. Their faithful servant had told Victoria that Reverend Stacy was in the house; apologizing for the late visit, and asking for her.

"Very serious, but why talk about that now? Heath and Elizabeth are also due to arrive home tomorrow; day after that is Thanksgiving, and you're getting married three days later. Shouldn't your mind be on your wedding?"

"It is." Audra couldn't help but beam. "Only," she laid her hand on Jarrod's right hand. "Well, if I've been so caught up in the wedding plans that I've missed seeing what's right in front of my eyes…I was wondering if the two of you would consider a double wedding. And," she hurried on, afraid Jarrod would think it was a spur of the moment thought, "Will stopped by this morning on his way to town; I've already talked to him about it."

Jarrod didn't even try to hide his confusion. He was supposed to give Audra away at her wedding. How on earth could he be a groom at the same time? "How am I supposed to give away the bride," he lifted his left hand and tapped her hand resting on his right one, "if we do that?"

"Easy," Audra beamed. She and Will had already talked that problem out. "Walk me up the aisle before Isabel's uncle, he is in Stockton now you know, walks her up."

"I appreciate the fact that you'd ask. I promise; I'll talk to her about the idea." He held up his hand when he heard a delighted cry come from his sister, "However, I'm not promising anything. She might just want her own wedding, and I won't fight her if she does."

Audra, who understood that completely, hugged her brother and then excused herself, saying she really should join their mother and Silas in the kitchen.


	25. Two Talks

Chapter Twenty Five

Jarrod was sitting at the kitchen table visiting with Silas, as he was busy making lunch. Their long time employee was asking the eldest Barkley son a few questions concerning the blind school when Victoria walked in. After telling Jarrod she'd wanted to talk to him, one of their neighbors had stopped by and needed her help, delaying the talk between them.

"If you'll excuse me," Silas, who had just finished cleaning the counter when Victoria walked in, started walking towards the back door, "I need to go outside for a little while."

Jarrod couldn't help but chuckle quietly as he heard the door open and then shut. "I don't think he has anything of any real importance to do out there."

Victoria smiled as she walked over to the table, sat down and agreed. "He does have a knack of knowing when to make an exit."

Silence fell between the two for a few minutes. Jarrod waiting for what he felt sure was a talk equivalent to 'I know you're far too old for me to tell you what to do, but….' He didn't think it was necessary, but he was sure that's what was coming. It was also obvious that Victoria was trying to decide how to approach what she saw as a delicate situation. That decision was made when Jarrod, tired of the silence, spoke up.

"This is about what you saw in the garden, isn't it?" Jarrod asked as he sat up straight in his chair.

Victoria took a deep breath as she remembered the conversation she'd had with Isabel's aunt. "Yes, it is." She rested her hands on the table as she kept her eyes on Jarrod. "I meant what I said when you first went to the blind school. I do want you to be happy, and Isabel has been, and should be, a good friend." Without realizing it, Victoria emphasized the word 'friend'. Jarrod stiffened, though his mother was too busy talking to see it. "However, do you think to actually look at each other as possible spouses is wise? I talked to her aunt..." Victoria was shocked when Jarrod slammed his hands down on the table with such force it actually shook slightly. He then stood up abruptly. These actions naturally had her stopping mid sentence.

Jarrod was more than upset at the fact that his mother was once again fighting the relationship he had with Isabel; it also confused him. On top of that, he also resented the fact that his mother would feel the need to talk to Isabel's aunt, as if Isabel was a minor. "Don't worry about it!" Jarrod stood erect as he continued speaking, "I love Isabel far too much to 'ruin her' in any way, and she's a _very_ responsible, _mature_ _adult_ who is _more_ than a friend! I can't help but wonder what your issue really is." He then stormed out of the room, stating the fact that his mother best just accept the fact the he was in love with Isabel and intended to marry her someday…with or without his mother's blessing.

"Jarrod…" Victoria started to speak and then stopped as she found herself silently wondering the same thing as Jarrod. As she did so, she decided to say nothing more to Jarrod about his relationship with Miss Martinez until she found the answer which, with the way things were, had better be soon. The last thing she wanted was to be at odds with her own son and the woman who, if Jarrod was truly in love with, would be her daughter-in-law.

 **~oOo~**

Jarrod made his way over to the corral. It was lunchtime, and he'd been looking for Isabel. Audra had told him where he could find her. Over her aunt's protests, Isabel was spending the day and the night at the Barkleys. Victoria helped settle the disagreement by pointing out the fact that Isabel would be sharing a room with Audra and that she, Victoria, would be in the home.

"It's cold out here." Jarrod said as he leaned against the fence and then teased, "You'll turn into a statue if you stand here long enough." Though he grew serious and asked if something was wrong.

"When it comes to the cold; don't worry, I have my jacket on." Isabel answered and then, after a few moments, said, "Audra cornered me in the dining room awhile ago." She went on to explain how Audra had brought up the double wedding idea.

Jarrod had to count to a hundred. He'd told Audra he'd talk to Isabel. So, he hadn't done it right after he talked to Audra. What did that matter; it hadn't even been twenty four hours! Then, again, Audra was a hopeless romantic. Maybe that fact was causing her to be a bit impatient when it came to waiting for an answer on this matter. "I was going to talk to you later." He told Isabel about his visit with Audra. He then turned, reached out and put his hands on her shoulders. "It's up to you really."

Isabel felt a guilty feeling roll over her. Audra was being so kind as to suggest such a thing and, to be honest; Isabel knew there was a small part of her that loved the idea. Only, Jarrod was right, she not only had more family she wanted at her wedding, but there were her and Jarrod's friends from the blind school to consider. Slowly, she voiced her concerns. "However," she said shrugged her shoulders and said, "When it boils down to it, I'll go along with it if you want it. All I really want is to be your wife."

Jarrod felt his heart swell as he pulled Isabel to him. "I'll talk to Audra. She might be slightly disappointed, but she'll understand." He knew she would. He might wonder what she was thinking at times, but Audra would never hold something like a woman wanting their own wedding against them. Besides, Isabel had a very valid point when it came to their friends at the school for the deaf and the blind. With the majority of them with their own families, they wouldn't have enough time to attend, then sighed and asked Isabel if she'd go on a walk with him…as he needed to talk to her about his mother.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

As Silas helped Victoria set the dining room table, he could hear Nick welcoming Eugene and Eliza. Nick had traveled to town and brought Jenny Hollister along with Heath and Elizabeth, who were now living in the guest house on the ranch, back with him. Alejandra, her two children, Isabel and Jarrod were already in the living room. He was sure Audra, who had been over at Will and his father's ranch, would arrive soon.

When it came to the Thanksgiving dinner, Silas would have felt nothing but happiness only that wasn't the case at the moment. How could he when he'd been watching, and listening to, Victoria these past few months…and doing both more closely than anyone was aware. It had taken him a little while, but he'd eventually realized why Victoria's behavior had been just a tad bit off since Jarrod had begun sending letters home. That conclusion was only enforced as he'd accidently overheard Jarrod and Isabel, who had stood a few feet away from the kitchen window, talking.

"This reminds me of the first Thanksgiving you and Mr. Tom had shortly after you were married, with all your brothers and sisters showing up and all." He said as he arranged the flowers on the table.

"You were kept pretty busy then too; I admit." Victoria admitted, though she was looking at him as if to ask 'why bring that up now'?

It didn't matter to Silas; he continued talking as he rearranged the flowers. "Only it's better. Everyone here, they belong together. But back then?" He shook his head as he smoothed out the tablecloth; he'd notice a few winkles. "I never said anything back then, only I knew the relationship between Jim and that gal he was seeing before he met his wife wouldn't work out."

"Silas!" Victoria was shocked; Silas seldom talked about anyone's relationship.

"Sorry, Mrs. Barkley," Silas looked at her and shrugged his shoulders as he continued smoothing out the tablecloth. "Only it's true. She was nice enough I suppose, but it's almost like she wanted to be the stronger of the two, to have Mr. Jim lean on her too much. He wasn't built that way. Sooner or later, it had to fall apart. No one here today is like that, no siree. Everyone standing on their own two feet and yet supporting each other like it should be. Yep, this is the best Thanksgiving yet."

Victoria, who had caught onto what Silas was indirectly saying, did her best to hide the grin that wanted to spread over her entire face. "You think that I've gotten it into my head that Jarrod isn't really in love with Isabel, and that he's simply leaning on her too much."

"I never said that, Mrs. Barkley," Silas finished smoothing the table cloth and the now nonexistent creases. "Just saying this is the best Thanksgiving." He said as he headed back into the kitchen, leaving Victoria to mull over what piece of wisdom, whether or not he verbally admitted it, Silas had just given her. Slowly, her mind still on Silas' words, Victoria made her way to the living room.

Nick was standing next to the fireplace with his right arm draped over Jenny's shoulders; the two were talking to Heath and Elizabeth who were standing a few feet away from them. Alejandra was sitting on the sofa knitting. Her daughter sat on the sofa next to her while her son sat in one of the chairs; they were both reading books. Audra and Will were standing near the farthest window talking to Jarrod and Isabel. As she looked at Jarrod with his left arm wrapped around Isabel's back, while his hand clasped her left arm, Silas's words repeated themselves. For the first time since Jarrod and Isabel had arrived, Victoria asked herself if she had indeed convinced herself it the history between Jim and his former girlfriend was simply repeating itself through Jarrod and Isabel; and that she hadn't really given the pair a chance.

Unaware of any of this, or that his mother was watching him and Isabel, Jarrod continued laughing and talking with his sister, her fiancé and Isabel.

"Are you sure the two of you won't consent to a double wedding?" Audra asked; she really liked the idea.

"No, Audra. Like I told you, as much as a part of both of us don't mind the idea, we want everyone we care about to be at our wedding. That would include our friends at the school for the deaf and blind." Jarrod answered with a tone that asked her to just accept the fact. "I'm sorry..." Jarrod, feeling his stress level again begin to rise, started to turn away. "All of a sudden my head hurts. I think I'll go lie down. But," he hurried on, not wanting to spoil the day's celebration. "Don't worry; I'll be up in time for dinner." He started to let go of Isabel only to find her holding on tight.

"I can at least go get you some headache medicine; that is, if you tell me where it's at." Isabel told him.

"Just ask Silas." Jarrod told her as he and Isabel walked away from his sister and her fiancé.

As the two of them drew close to Victoria, the Barkley matriarch spoke up only to be asked if it could wait. "I have a headache, mother." Jarrod told her and then repeated what he'd told Audra.

"I'm sure Silas will be more than happy to get you the medicine." Victoria told Isabel as the young woman let go of Jarrod's hand and headed towards the kitchen. "Jarrod…" Victoria took a step towards Jarrod only to have him ask her to back away for the moment.

"Later, Mother. I _need_ to go lie down." Jarrod said more curtly than he meant to as he headed for the stairs. He told himself he'd apologize to his mother later, when he felt better.

Victoria sighed as she knew it was a headache caused by stress…something that had not been helped by her earlier behavior… behavior that she hated to admit was indeed bias and connected to her past feelings. However, seeing nothing she could do to make amends at the moment; Victoria turned her attention to her family who remained in the living room.


	27. Blessings

Reminder...this version and the one on the Big Valley Writers Desk are going in two different directions.

hapter Twenty Seven

Jarrod stood by his bedroom window doing his best to relax, telling himself he shouldn't remain there for too long. He could hear the music that now filled the house, along with the sound of more than one of his family's guests arriving. He knew if he didn't go downstairs soon, one of his family, or Isabel, would come looking for him. He sighed and shook his head. His headache was completely gone; still, not knowing of his mother's change of heart, the idea of going back downstairs wasn't exactly inviting. He feared the stress of having to deal with any subtle messages she might send would only bring another headache on.

When he heard the sound of his bedroom door opening wider, Jarrod turned away from the window. With the first sound of spurs hitting the hallway floor and then the bedroom's, Jarrod knew who had entered the room. "Surprised you're not downstairs with Jenny." Jarrod leaned against the window sill.

"And I'd think you'd be with Isabel." Nick said as he sat on the edge of Jarrod's bed, towards the bottom. Then, due to cornering his mother after hearing Jarrod snap at her and learning of what had previously taken place between her and Jarrod, he sighed and told Jarrod he knew all about 'it'. After pausing a bit, Nick said, "Mother's sorry. She thinks, and I agree, that Silas is right. She just didn't want to see you make the same mistake as Uncle Jim. I know she wants to talk to you again."

Jarrod shook his head. "It's not like that; it never was." He made his way to the head of his bed and sat down. "Isabel is a brilliant woman who has a heart of gold, and we were solid friends before we ever started courting each other." Jarrod then changed subjects and told his brother how much he had learned from the other blind students, along with the deaf who attended the school. "So many people seem to think the blind and deaf people have it harder due to their disability. However, I have always thought, and the time at the school has reinforced the idea, that too many times the blind and deaf lives are simply harder because the 'able-bodied' make it difficult for them."

"I'd say you have that right." Nick agreed. Then, seeing no use in dwelling on a subject neither one of them could change, he changed topics and asked his brother to go and rejoin the celebration downstairs. "What do you say we get downstairs before our women come looking for us?" Nick stood up, keeping an eye on Jarrod. "And," he laid his hand on Jarrod's shoulder. "Please, make peace with Mother if you can. After all, we have Audra's wedding coming up. The last thing any of us need is the two of you at odds with each other right now."

Jarrod turned his face towards the window; he needed a few more minutes alone. "In a moment," he stood up and walked back to where he'd been standing when Nick entered the room. "Funny, its cold outside, but I can still feel the warmth of the sun." He then told his brother to go ahead and leave, promising that he wouldn't be far behind.

Nick nodded his head as he felt his heart again go out to Jarrod. "All right, but don't be too long, or Mother will come after you." He said as he headed for the door.

~oOo~

"It's never been like that, Mrs. Barkley." Isabel stood in the corner of the living room repeating, basically, the same words Jarrod had said to Nick. "We're just two people whose friendship has developed into something more." She then chuckled and said, "I can't image Jarrod allowing himself to use anyone in the manner you talked about, and I'm sure the Sam Hill am not using him. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself!" Unintentionally, she put a bit of a bite to her last few words. Instantly, she started apologizing, saying she'd never meant to be so abrupt.

Victoria chuckled softly. "Don't worry, there was no offense taken. "I'm sorry. I just let the past affect my present thinking."

"Don't worry about it. I think that's a byproduct of being human, ma'am." Isabel answered just as she caught the scent of extremely familiar cologne, and heard just as familiar footsteps. "I believe I'm going to be dragged onto the dance floor."

"I think that's another way of saying I'd best plan on dancing or chance being in trouble." Jarrod said as he stopped beside Isabel, and took a hold of her hand. "Then, if you have the time Mother later we can talk." Jarrod spoke with nothing but love and understanding in his voice.

It made Victoria smile wide, as she told him she had all the time in the world. That is, when it came to any of her children, she did. Victoria then watched as Jarrod led Isabel towards the center of the room and started dancing with her.

Audra, who had been socializing with Will and his father, walked up to her mother. She'd also visited a number of other guests. Since Eugene and Eliza were going to her parents for Christmas, the Barkleys had decided to have a party on Thanksgiving dinner and invite any friends who had no family to go to. Since most of the people they knew had family, there were only around twenty people. Still, they were all enjoying themselves. "I can understand why they refused the double wedding idea; still, a small portion of me wishes they'd change their mind." Audra looked at Jarrod and Isabel dancing. The couple was almost too close to each other as they danced.

"At least he's here and will be able to walk you down the aisle which," Victoria said as she looked on her only daughter, "will be in only three days. And," she smiled as she looked towards Jarrod and Isabel, "Nick had a point when he said it's easier for us to travel to San Francisco to Jarrod's wedding whenever it is, than to have all their friends from the blind school travel here."

"You know," Audra smiled even wider as she kept her eyes on Jarrod and Isabel, "I was so angry when Jarrod was blinded once more, only," she turned her gaze to her mother, "I think the incident has also given him his biggest blessing."

"I have to agree. For what life's handed him, Jarrod's been greatly blessed." She then turned the topic to other family members and, of course, Audra's upcoming wedding.


	28. Jarrod's Idea

Chapter Twenty Eight

Jarrod groaned and automatically laid his arm across his face; though, he wondered why. Even if he had his sight, his eyes were still closed. What good did covering his face do? Why couldn't he get himself to move? He then sighed as he knew the reason. Covering his eyes did no good…but today his baby sister was getting married. Today he would walk her down the aisle as he had promised, but he would only be able to draw a picture of it in his mind. His mind wandered to the night before, and to the conversation he'd had with Isabel after his mother and he had cleared the air between them.

" _Jarrod," Isabel clasped Jarrod's hand with hers as she sat next to Jarrod on the marble bench his late father had placed in Victoria's rose garden. "I can't say I know how you feel. It's not like I have any siblings who I have planned to walk down an aisle of any kind. However, I do know you're not helping yourself, nor will you help Audra, by allowing yourself to feel sorry for yourself." She then paused and said softly, "If someone asked me what I desired most when it came to sight, I would not say to get my own back. If I could, I would give you your eyesight back. As far as I'm concerned, out of the two of us, it would do you more good. Only I can't," her voice grew firmer. "And neither can you. All you can do is what you've done in the past….be yourself and do the best you can. And, in your case, that means teaching law at Berkley unless your sight somehow comes back. For now, you need to remember that Audra wants you to walk her down the aisle. I would think that's the most important fact right now. I think that's the most important thing to remember."_

 _Duly chastised, Jarrod, who had been sitting face forward, adjusted his sitting position to face Isabel. "Not the most important," he spoke low as he pulled her to him and started kissing her. He then whispered, "You're right when it comes to me walking Audra down the aisle. I just didn't realize how badly it would hurt in here." He pointed to his heart, and then continued, "However," he said as he thought on the original wedding date they'd talked about, "when it comes to waiting twelve months when it comes to us…" He wasn't surprised when Isabel started to pull back; however, his embrace simply grew firmer. His firmer embrace made it impossible for Isabel to move. "I'm not saying we need to go ahead with the double wedding only," he paused and again whispered low, "I don't want to wait a whole year before we marry. I'm almost thirty seven years old; I found what I was looking for without even trying. There's no reason to wait."_

 _Even if Isabel wanted to argue she couldn't; Jarrod had moved his mouth and covered hers, kissing her with more passion that he ever had. She held onto him, not really wanting it to end. "Let's decide a definite wedding date, one that's not so far away." Jarrod literally forced himself to pull back as he felt himself getting too close to the edge. "We can announce our engagement after Audra and Will are married."_

Jarrod sighed and removed his arm and laid it down by his side, though he kept his eyes closed. April fourth was the date he and Isabel had decided on. He knew many people would hit the roof when they heard that date only, thanks to Isabel's late mother, Isabel already had a dress. While they agreed they wanted to be married in the church they attended weekly, one that was within two miles of Berkley, Mr. Jenkins had hinted more than once the school was more than capable of holding all sorts of ceremonies in the schools chapel, and if it was necessary at a moment's notice too. The school's cook had also been more than happy to drop some not so subtle hints, and Jarrod knew Silas wouldn't hesitate to travel if necessary, so food would be no problem. And, with calving season over, and the spring round up not until May, there would be nothing to stop Nick or Heath from attending the wedding ceremonies.

"Ready or not," Jarrod told himself, "This is it." He opened his eyes and swung his legs over the side of the bed. As he did so, he found himself once again thinking of the idea of having a double wedding. As he dressed he asked himself why. It wouldn't do any good. He and Isabel had agreed they wanted all their friends to be able to have a chance to see them wed. However, as he finished dressing, he had an idea come to with such force he couldn't help but grin to ear to ear. Hurrying out of his room, he headed for Isabel's room, hoping she'd agree with his idea.

"Where's the fire?" Nick teased him as he, Nick, stepped out of his room and saw Jarrod moving rather fast.

Jarrod only chuckled as he came to the guest room Isabel had used the night before. He began knocking on the bedroom door and calling out Isabel's name.

Victoria, Audra and Isabel, who had been up and dressed for an hour, stepped into the hallway; they'd been downstairs. "I'm right here, Jarrod. Where's the fire?" Naturally, not knowing what Nick had just asked, she wondered what she'd said that was so funny when both Nick and Jarrod burst out laughing.

"Nowhere," Jarrod turned and took a few steps towards Isabel. "Only I have an idea if you are willing, and Audra's request still stands."

Audra, excited at the idea that she might still get the double wedding she'd asked for, quickly spoke up. "You don't have to worry about that one; of course, it's still very much an option."

Isabel frowned slightly. Knowing only one request her future sister in law had made, she didn't couldn't fathom what Jarrod's idea was. "What are you thinking?"

"Two separate ceremonies," Jarrod took a hold of her shoulders. "One here, with Audra and Will. Then, another one when we return to the school. I mean, people renew their vows all the time, why not us? And, it would save Mrs. Mills from having to return to accompany us back to San Francisco. After all, I've never heard of a married couple needing a chaperone. " He then asked, almost in a whisper, "Please, say yes."

Isabel stood stunned at what she'd just heard. Two ceremonies so close together? A part of her said Jarrod had went and lost his mind. The other part shook her out of the shock she'd found herself in. She started beaming and then broke the awkward silence that had fallen upon the hallway when she started laughing joyfully and said, "Yes, oh yes, Jarrod! I love the idea!"

Jarrod swooped her up into his arms and swung her around in the air as Nick let out a 'heehaw'. However, their attention was quickly turned from celebrating Isabel's acceptance of Jarrod's idea when Audra said, "We better hurry and go talk to Jenny. While you can wear your mother's wedding dress for the ceremony in San Francisco, I dare say we can't get it here by this afternoon. I'm pretty sure I heard Jenny say she had a wedding dress she didn't know what to do with as the bride it was meant for called off her wedding!" With that statement everyone scattered and their busy day just got busier.


	29. Double Wedding

Chapter Twenty Nine

Jarrod could hear the sound of the guests who sat in the church's chapel visiting, though he couldn't make any of their words out. He stood in the doorway of the room Audra had used to get into her wedding dress; their mother had just left the room, saying she thought it was time she joined the rest of the family. From the description his mother had given him of Audra's dress while he was "looking at it" with his hands the day before, he could easily see a picture of his sister in his mind. And, the picture he saw there was that of a very beautiful bride.

Audra turned and looked at her oldest brother. It was all she could do not to start crying. She was so happy. While she would have preferred for her brother to actually be able to see her, just the fact that he'd survived his ordeal, moved forward and was now present to walk her down the aisle as he had promised so many years ago was amazing. That on top of the fact that Jenny had indeed had an extra wedding gown for Isabel and she, Audra, was getting the unexpected joy of having the double wedding she'd talked to Jarrod about simply made her day.

For Jarrod's part, memories from the past were playing in front of his eyes.

" _Jarrod!" Seven year old Audra squealed as she flew up the stairs; Eugene was chasing her, and he was covered from head to feet with mud._

 _"Whoa there," Jarrod, who was home on furlough, scooped his sister up in his arms and moved out of the way just in time to avoid Eugene. The young boy, who blamed Audra for him falling into a huge mud puddle, might have turned around and gone after his older brother and sister only he had the misfortune of running directly into his mother. Victoria had just stepped out onto the porch._

Jarrod couldn't help smile as he remembered how his mother had given Eugene quite the lecture when, after she and Jarrod had gotten the two children who had started arguing to quiet down, she'd learned the whole thing was an accident. The memories continued until another past scene jumped out at him.

 _"He wasn't supposed to die!" Audra, who had yelled some rather unnecessary things at her mother and then ran out of the house, sat in the loft sobbing as Jarrod followed and sat beside her._

 _"No," Jarrod, whose heart was also breaking, wrapped his arms around his sister. "No, he wasn't, but he did." He went on to assure her everything would be all right eventually, before he gently chastised her for the unkind words spoken to their mother._

Where on earth had the years gone to?

Audra, who had had her own memories replay themselves in front of her eyes, took a step towards Jarrod. "I want to say a thousand things, but I can't say anything. Thank you," She wrapped her arms around Jarrod and gave him a hug. "Coming up with the idea of having you and Isabel having two separate ceremonies was brilliant! You're amazing!"

Jarrod chuckled as he heard the music start playing, "I'll remember that for the days you want to change your mind." That naturally got a chuckle out of his sister.

"I'm sure you will." Audra told him. She would have said more, only Nick poked his head into the room.

"It's time. And," he grinned from ear to ear, "Isabel won't be far behind you. I'll make sure of it."

Jarrod inwardly chuckled. He knew the fact that Nick had been asked to walk Isabel down the aisle hadn't exactly hurt his hot tempered brother's feelings. Jarrod then turned his attention to Audra as he took a hold of her arm and led her out of the room and down the hall to the chapel. Once inside, he started walking her down the aisle. As he did so, he thought of Isabel, whom was now with Nick and walking behind Jarrod and Audra. His smile grew wider than it was already. He might not have done anything to warrant going blind a second time around, but he was extremely grateful for the blessings he'd received from it. Though, he couldn't dwell on that but for a few seconds. Soon Audra was standing next to Will while he, Jarrod, was joined by Isabel moments later.

For a small moment Jarrod remembered the talk he and his mother had had when Audra and Isabel returned from town; the two women had refused to let him "see" the dress beforehand, along with the veil his bride would be wearing. He hadn't won the battle to keep a small amount of laughter from escaping his lips when his mother had stopped talking.

" _What is so funny?" Victoria, who stood in the living room looking at her oldest, asked._

" _I'm sorry, mother." Jarrod answered after he'd quit laughing. "You just said the veil will partly hide her face and to be prepared to lift it. What good does a veil do either one of us?"_

 _Victoria, would could see the humor in Jarrod's question, chuckled herself. "Well, it comes with the dress so deal with it."_

"Do you …." the reverend's voice brought Jarrod of his thoughts. His mind turned to the ceremony, not wanting to embarrass himself or his bride. "I now pronounce both couples man and wife. You two may kiss your brides."

Jarrod reached out and, taking a hold of the veil lifted it up and, after folding the veil backwards, he took a hold of the side of Isabel's face and tilted it slightly upwards. As his lips touched hers everything around them seemed to disappear. If he could have, he would have made everyone disappear right then. Of course, not being able to do that, the exclamations that started rippling forth from the guests, pulled both grooms from the brides. Jarrod let Will and Audra walk back down the aisle first and then, taking a hold of Isabel's arm, proceeded to do the same. He smiled wide as they exited the church and climbed into the back of the *wagonette that Nick would be driving for the two couples; it had been lent to them by some friends and someone would need to return it once Will and Audra were dropped off at the train…and after Jarrod and Isabel were dropped off at the hotel in Stockton. After all, while Jarrod and Isabel had decided to hold off on their official honeymoon until after the ceremony in San Francisco, neither one wanted to spend their wedding night on the ranch either.

A/N

Wagonette-lightweight and led by two horses, it was useful in the country because it carried a large number of passengers with the least effort to the horses.

*In this AU the family lodge isn't all that far away.


	30. Life Goes On and Epilogue

Chapter Thirty

Jarrod stood by the window of the three bedroom apartment that he and Isabel now shared. He and his wife had returned to the school for the blind and deaf, and thrilled everyone there with the news not only that they had married, but that a second ceremony would be held at the nearby church in April. Later, Nick would comment it was a good thing Jarrod had come up with this idea for, Nick was sure that 'all these people' would have overwhelmed on ceremony.

Jarrod smiled. Ceremonies aside, life was good. The apartment Isabel and he shared was only a mile from the Berkley campus where they now worked; both had accepted the full time teaching positions Mr. Jenkins had talked to him about before Isabel and Jarrod had left to attend Audra's wedding. Their first semester of teaching had gone well. He'd been pleasantly surprised to find he liked teaching law just as much as he had like practicing it; well, maybe not quite as much. But, unable to figure out just how he could practice law without pulling a sighted person in to transcribe into Braille which, in his way of thinking, meant breaking client confidentiality, he hadn't been able to get himself try to actually practice law. Of course, that didn't stop him from giving free advice if it was asked for. Naturally, he always had to state a disclaimer up front and warn the person he was no longer licensed to practice that particular career. His exact words were 'this can't be considered a legal consultation. I don't practice law now, I teach it'. He'd chuckled more than once when the person he was talking to, which had one time been an actual judge, had replied, basically, 'What legal consultation? I thought we were just having a friendly discussion." He turned away from the window and smiled as the smell of freshly baked bread filled the house.

Jarrod headed for the kitchen and his wife. Isabel had successfully taught the Braille class Mr. Jenkins had talked about. Her students were bright and intelligent, and they'd learned quickly. When she'd been asked if she'd return and teach another semester, she'd asked for a week to think about it. Personally, Jarrod didn't think she needed a whole week. Okay, so it wasn't normal for a married woman to continue teaching. So what? Since when had he and his family centered everything they did on what someone else thought they should do? No, as long as the school board would not fight it, Jarrod saw no reason for his wife to stop.

"No, you don't!" Isabel lightly tapped Jarrod's hand when she felt him reach out and try to take some bread. "I like warm bread too, but this is flat out hot right now. Besides, I can't let you have a slice of this loaf. Remember, Nick and Jenny are supposed to be here in a few hours, and I promised them a fresh loaf of bread." She might not have made that promise only, if the truth was told, Jenny might be an excellent dressmaker, horse rider and a few other things, only she was not exactly an outstanding cook. It was probably the reason for Nick hiring a cook; once he'd convinced his wife he wasn't trying to say her food was inedible.

Jarrod's grin grew wider as he made his way to the sink to get a glass of water. His brother and Jenny had shocked everyone by moving up their wedding date and married shortly after Jarrod and Isabel had. Naturally, it had the gossipers speculating that the move had been due to 'a lack of standards and that a baby was on the way'. However, those gossipers were disappointed as the days passed by and Jenny's abdomen remained flat as ever. If those same people had bothered finding out their facts, they'd have learned what Nick and Jenny had told the family. Her grandmother had learned that she was dying, and Jenny and Nick simply wanted to fulfill the old woman's greatest wish…to see Jenny married to the man she so obviously loved. Though Jarrod suspected that since Nick had said that he and Jenny had news for Jarrod and Isabel, the baby part may actually be reality now. His thoughts turned to the rest of his family.

Heath and his wife were expecting their first child. They weren't alone; Eugene, his wife were expecting a second child; a sibling for their son Victor. When it came to Audra and Will, they were still hoping to hear they too would be parents. Oh well, they hadn't been married that long. There was still plenty of time for them.

"Ouch!" Isabella's soft cry reached out and whirled Jarrod around.

"What is it?" He asked as automatically took a step towards her.

"If anyone ever asks you, don't touch the side of a hot bread pan." Isabel answered as she began tending to the small burn on her finger; something Jarrod was quick to help her with.

"The bread is done and," He chuckled, "this little mishap is taken care of. What do you say we forget about work, any visitors we have coming and," he said as he began sliding his hands around her waist, "have some time for ourselves?"

Isabel still had a few things she had hoped to get done before her brother and sister in a law arrived and she started to protest. "Jarrod, we've got guests coming in a couple of hours. I'm not…" Her protest started fading as Jarrod's lips covered her mouth and then traced her cheeks, the whole time his hands were wandering wherever they wanted to.

"All things that are necessary are finished. Anything extra is simply a nice addition." Jarrod whispered as he found the top button of her dress and took a hold of it. "Besides, I was hoping for a bit of desert before our guests arrived."

 **Epilogue**

Jarrod had moved his wife to a nice and spacious home that had been built ten miles from the main Barkley home after Isabel had quit teaching once she found out she was in the family way. When Jarrod wasn't teaching law, they spent as much time as they could on the ranch. Jarrod now sat on the side of the bed they shared running his fingers over the face of the baby girl in his arms, Constance Ann; her twin-Concepcion Maria was being cradled in Isabel's arms. The two girls were almost a month old. Jarrod felt a lump in his throat as he thought on the long and difficult labor his wife had gone through and the point he'd almost lost her. He thought of his mother, who was sleeping in the next room, and all the hours she'd spent at Jarrod's home helping with the care of his wife and baby girls. Actually, his sisters-in-laws had been a tremendous help too, but it had been his mother who had actually stayed in Jarrod's home.

 _The delivery did a lot of damage," the doctor stood in the living room of Jarrod's new home, "quite frankly, I'll be surprised if she can carry another child past three or four months."_ Jarrod heard the doctor's words once more; only he didn't care, even if the doctor had made it sound like Jarrod should. He and Isabel would take whatever children the Man upstairs allowed them to have. If by chance the doctor was right, there was always adoption. Though, if he'd have been able to see into the future, he'd never even entertained the adoption idea as the twins would not be their only children.

"What are you thinking?" Isabel asked as she realized just how long her husband had been silent.

Jarrod smiled wider. After laying Constance into her cradle, he leaned over and kissed his wife's forehead, making sure not to hurt the baby in his wife's arms as he did so. "Just thinking how blessed I am." He might have said more only he heard his mother's footsteps in the hallway. Standing up, he offered to put Maria in her cradle.

"Thank you," Isabel said as she held out the young infant for Jarrod to take. She might have done differently only the doctor had finally said it was okay for her to get out of bed...and she needed to get dressed. That, getting out of bed, was something she was more than eager to do. She had her husband and children, and she wanted to start caring for them the way she'd wanted to from the day the girls had been born.


End file.
